An Unexpected Romance
by Arnaud-TVD
Summary: SLASH, haters ne lisez pas! Une histoire d'amour entre deux personnages que tout oppose, Matt Donovan et Kol Mikaelson. Rated M pour plus tard :D
1. Pilot

Cela faisait au moins 45 minutes que les premiers invites etaient arrives, mais je m'ennuyais deja. etant nouvellement arrive a Mystic Falls, je ne connaissait personne a part ma famille et donc, contrairement a Rebekah et a Nik, je n'avais pu inviter personne. J'etais assis au mini-bar pres de l'entree lorsque Rebekah s'approcha et engagea la conversation.

"Tu te sens seul? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

-A ta place, je ne parlerais pas trop, car je n'ai toujours pas vu ton cavalier! retorquais-je.

-Il n'est pas encore arrive! expliqua-t-elle. Et de toute facon il n'a aucun interet, je l'ai invite uniquement pour blesser Elena. Il est son ex-petit ami et ils sont restes tres proche tous les deux. J'espere la rendre jalouse...

-Hum... Toujours une histoire de vengea..."

Je me stoppai net en voyant le superbe jeune homme qui venait de passer le seuil de la porte de notre recente maison. Il etait grand, blond et ses yeux bleus etaient si beaux, si expressifs, qu'on jurerait s'y perdre. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Rebekah m'adressai un sourire amuse.

"J'y crois pas! Je te signale que c'est mon cavalier que tu es en train de deshabiller des yeux!

-Ne fais pas ta mijauree Rebekah, tu es la premiere a dire que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge! Ne t'etonne donc pas que je profite de l'ouverture d'esprit des personnes du 21eme siecle pour elargir mes horizons! Et puis tu l'as dit toi-meme, il n'a aucun interet!

-Ha... On dirait presque que tu es aussi tetu que moi! s'exclama-t-elle avant de marquer une pause pour reflechir. Bon, d'accord fais ce que tu veux, de toute facon je n'ai pas la tete a faire la fete ce soir."

Je souris, satisfait de ma victoire. Alors que Rebekah s'eloignait pour rejoindre la salle de bal, je m'avancai vers Matt en arborant un de mes sourire les plus seducteurs. En arrivant devant lui, je lui tendis la main et me presentai.

e

"Je suis Kol Mikaelson, bienvenue dans la demeure familiale, je suis ravi de te rencontrer!

-Euh... Matt Donovan... J'etais cense...

-...venir accompagne de ma sœur? Je sais, mais elle a du se decommander a la derniere minute, elle ne se sentait pas bien! declarai-je.

-Ah, mais je croyais que les vamp...

-Bon, tu dois avoir soif! le coupais-je. Viens, le bar est par ici!"

Je lui indiquai la direction du bar, chemin qu'il prit en me regardant l'air perplexe et interrogatif. Arrives au bar, je lui servis un verre de punch, qu'il avala d'un trait.

"Waow, Monsieur avait tres soif apparemment! m'exclamais-je.

-Monsieur se sent surtout mal a l'aise d'etre en compagnie d'un vampire qui a 60 fois son âge, declara-t-il anxieusement.

-Qu'importe l'âge, du moment que la compagnie est bonne, lui murmurais-je avec un sourire."

Il laissa echapper un rire a la fois amuse et nerveux avant de se resservir un verre de punch. Il se leva sans dire un mot et s'eloigna. Je decidai de ne pas le suivre, mais je savais que ce n'etait pas la derniere fois qu'il entendrait parler de moi ce soir...


	2. Disturbing Behaviour

Cela faisait environ deux heures que Matt m'avait laisse. J'avais rencontre plusieurs personnes importantes en son absence, dont le maire Lockwood, ainsi que les freres Salatore, qui d'apres Klaus et Rebekah, sont nos ennemis dans cette ville. Commencant de nouveau a m'ennuyer, je decidai de partir a la recherche de Matt. Je fis plusieurs fois le tour de l'immense batisse sans trouver la moindre trace de l'humain. Je continuais a chercher lorsqu'en regardant brievement par une fenetre, je l'apercu, assis sur les marches a l'arriere de la maison, face a jardin. Je sorti par la porte de la cuisine et m'approcha de lui.

"Les festivites t'ennuient deja? lui demandai-je.  
>-Oui, ce genre de fete, ce n'est pas pour moi. Et puis ta sœur m'a apparemment oublie donc je suis sorti prendre l'air.<br>-Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas a l'interieur, discuter avec tes amis?  
>-A quoi bon? Elena est en entretient prive avec Esther et il semblerai que Caroline ait deja remplace Tyler par ton frere, soupira-t-il, l'air decu. Quand a Damon et Stefan, on peut dire que ce ne sont pas mes meilleurs amis...<br>-Hah! Oui, je peux comprendre!" lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui, m'asseyant a son cote sur les marches.

Il eu soudain l'air nerveux et j'entendis son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

"Tu n'as pas a avoir peur de moi! Je n'ai rien contre toi, ni contre tes amis!  
>-Excuse moi d'avoir peur du vampire le plus vieux au monde! retorqua-t-il d'un air serieux qui me fit sourire.<br>-Je te dis juste que contrairement a Nik, tu n'as rien a craindre de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal, a toi ou a tes amis. Je ne vais pas me mettre a tous vous detester juste parce que Nik le veut. De plus, je t'aime bien."

Il tourna son regard vers moi, son visage fige dans une expression de surprise et d'incredulite, ce qui me fit sourire. Je me justifiai ensuite de mes precedentes paroles.

"Je te comprends. Tu es a l'ecart de toutes ces intrigues, toutes ces histoires de vampire, et tu te sens rejete par tes amis. Quant a moi, toute ma famille me prend encore pour un gamin arrogant et immature, et mon grand frere m'a enferme dans un cercueil pendant plus d'un siecle alors crois moi, je sais ce que tu ressent!" annoncai-je.

J'entendis ensuite les invites a l'interieur du manoir s'agiter et se rassembler dans le hall principal. J'en conclut donc que mere allait encore nous offrir un de ses discours sur la famille et la reconciliation. Je me levai et tendis la main a Matt pour l'aider a faire de meme. Il la regarda un instant puis se releva tout seul, sans attraper la main qui lui etait tendue.

"Viens a l'interieur, mere va encore s'adresser aux invites.  
>-Non je suis fatigue, je crois que je vais rentrer, declara-t-il en s'eloignant de moi pour contourner la maison.<br>-Le parking est de l'autre côte, Matt! criai-je alors qu'il continuait a s'eloigner.  
>-Je n'ai plus de voiture depuis que j'ai ete vire du Mystic Grill..." murmura-t-il si doucement que sans mon ouïe vampirique, je n'aurais meme pas su qu'il m'avait repondu.<p>

J'utilisai ma vitesse vampirique pour me placer devant lui, lui bloquant le passage. Il sursauta legerement et me lanca ensuite un regard interrogateur.

"Tu ne vas quand meme pas rentrer a pieds! Laisse moi te raccompagner! lui proposai-je.  
>-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de monter en voiture avec un vampire, mais tu as de la chance que je sois vraiment fatigue", repondit-il apres un tres long moment d'hesitation.<p>

Je souris interieurement et le guidai jusqu'a ma voiture, achetee le lendemain-meme de mon retour a la vie. Je lui ouvrit la portiere et il s'assit sur le siege passager. Le temps que je prenne place sur le siege conducteur et que je demarre l'engin, il etait deja endormi.


	3. Ordinary People

Je me reveillai doucement en sentant qu'on me secouait legerement. J'entendis une voix appeler mon nom, afin de me sortir du sommeil dans lequel j'etais plonge depuis une vingtaine de minutes. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et pris enfin conscience de mon entourage. J'etais sur le siege passager d'une voiture, qui avait ete bascule en position allongee. Je sentais sur mon flanc gauche un leger poids, qui m'informa qu'une personne etait penchee sur moi. Je sentais ses mains sur mon torse, me secouant un peu plus sechement, et j'entendais toujours sa voix dire mon nom. C'etait une voix enfantine et delicate, tres agreable a ecouter. Mais d'un coup, je me souvins de la soiree que je venais de passer. L'arrivee au bal, la rencontre avec Kol, la discussion sur les marches, et moi, m'endormant dans sa voiture alors qu'il me ramenait chez moi. Une sueur froide parcourra mon dos alors que je realisai qu'un vampire Originel, probablement l'etre le plus dangereux de la planete, etait a moitie allonge sur moi. Je me redressa d'un bond, ce qui nous causa a tous les deux de se cogner la tete contre le plafond de la voiture. Je grimaca en ressentant la breve douleur au sommet de mon crane. Kol passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre la parole.

"Aoutch! Je ne t'ai quand meme pas effraye a ce point! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
>-Euh, desole... J'ai sursaute... je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, bafouillai-je, dorenavant plus gene et honteux qu'effraye.<br>-Ce n'est pas grave, retorqua-t-il d'un air si seducteur que je failli une seconde oublier qu'il etait un vampire. Bon, on est arrive chez toi!  
>-Euh... merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagne, declarai-je sans le regarder dans les yeux.<br>-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, j'ai adore cette soiree... Oh, avant que j'oublie, tiens, mon numero de telephone! On pourrait sortir un jour, qu'en dis-tu?" demanda-t-il en prenant ma main et en y glissant un petit bout de papier, sur lequel etait sûrement ecrit son numero de telephone. Il garda ma main dans la sienne un peu trop longtemps a mon goût, et je commencai a devenir plus qu'anxieux. Il lacha prise et j'ouvris la portiere et sortis avant de me retourner pour le remercier.  
>"Encore une fois, merci de m'avoir raccompagne.<br>-Ce n'est rien, ca me fait tres plaisir. Et de plus, je t'aime bien..."

Je commencai a rougir alors je decidai de fermer la portiere et de me diriger vers la porte de ma maison. Je fouillai mes poches jusqu'a ce que j'en sorte ma clef, que j'enfoncai dans la serrure. Je me retournai brievement pour verifier qu'il soit bien parti. Cependant, il etait toujours la a me fixer avec un immense sourire qui me fit un peu oublier la peur que j'avais ressenti a son egard. J'entrai dans ma maison et ferme la porte derriere moi. J'entendis dehors le bruit de sa voiture me signalant qu'il partait. J'hesitai longuement avant de finalement prendre mon portable et de lui envoyer un message, afin qu'il ait mon numero. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, me deshabillai et tomba de tout mon poids sur le lit, epuise, sans prendre la peine de me couvrir du drap. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour replonger dans un sommeil profond.


	4. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Je n'avais pas revu Matt depuis le soir où je l'avais raccompagne chez lui, suite au bal organise par Mere, et il occupait chacune de mes pensees. D'habitude, lorsque je trouvais une personne que je desirais seduire, je n'avais qu'a utiliser l'hypnose et en une soiree, la personne en question se retrouvait dans mon lit ou me servait de dîner. Cependant, Matt buvant de la verveine tous les jours, l'hypnose etait impossible, je devais donc etre patient et bien me conduire afin de reussir a le charmer. Je l'avais deja plusieurs fois vu rougir ou etre gene a certaines de mes remarques. J'en conclus qu'il n'etait pas indifferent a mon charme. Ou peut-etre avait-il peur de moi et de ma condition d'Originel? Non, j'en doutais, ses battements de cœur etaient differents de ceux de quelqu'un qui a peur. Non, lui etait juste mal a l'aise.  
>Apres quelques minutes de reflexion, je sorti mon telephone portable de la poche de mon jean et envoya un message a Matt :<br>**_ca te dit de sortir cet apres-midi? Aller au cine par exemple!_**  
>Je recu sa reponse quelques minutes plus tard.<br>_**Euh... Oui d'accord**_  
>Je devinai qu'il etait toujours mal a l'aise a l'idee d'etre seul avec moi, mais je ne voulais pas lacher l'affaire.<br>**_Tu finis ton service a quelle heure? :)_**  
><strong><em>17h pourquoi?<em>**  
><em><strong>Je viendrais te chercher vers 17h, d'accord?<strong>_ :D  
><em><strong>D'accord.<strong>_  
><strong><em>A tout a l'heure ;)<em>**  
>Decidement, il n'etait pas tres bavard! Je regardai ma montre, il etait 15h30. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers mon dressing, que Rebekah avait rempli de vetements qu'elle m'avait achetes. Pendant au moins une heure, j'hesitais longuement entre plusieurs tenue a porter. Je ne voulais pas paraitre trop banal, ni trop special. etant indecis, Rebekah choisit pour moi. Un jean slim classique et un t-shirt blanc, sur lequel j'enfilerai une veste noire. J'allai ensuite prendre ma douche pour me laver et me detendre, et une fois sorti, j'enfilai mes vetements. Je me regardai dans le miroir et arrangea mes cheveux de telle sorte que de petites meches tombent sur mon front. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil a ma montre pour m'apercevoir qu'il etait deja 16h45, il etait temps. Je pris les clefs de ma voiture 'coupe cabriole' et m'y rendit, d'un coup de vitesse vampirique. Je demarrai l'engin et me dirigeai vers le Grill.<br>Lorsque j'arrivai sur place, Matt m'attendait deja dehors. Je lui fis signe de monter, ce qu'il fit. Je fis demi-tour et me dirigeai vers le cinema. Je donnai quelques pieces a Matt et le chargeai d'aller acheter des popcorns, une des merveilles du 21eme siecle, pendant que je faisais la queue pour acheter les places. evidemment, je n'avais pas permis a Matt de payer sa place, je devais lui offrir si je voulais etre un parfait gentleman. Il avait longuement insiste mais au final, j'avais eu le dernier mot. Nous entrames donc dans la salle de projection et nous assîmes au milieu, un peu en hauteur. Lorsque le film commenca et que le titre apparut a l'ecran, Matt me regarda avec une expression melant horreur, surprise et choc.

"Quoi? lui demandai-je.  
>-Twilight? Tu n'as pas trouve plus pourri? me lanca-t-il avec un discret sourire, qui etait le premier que je voyais sur son visage.<br>-C'est un film sur les vampires, non? Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche?  
>-Non rien, tu verras par toi-meme", murmura-t-il avec un sourire de plus en plus grand.<p>

Je plongeai ma main dans le cornet de popcorns et en pris une poignee que je portai a ma bouche. Je plongeais a nouveau ma main dans le contenant mais cette fois, celle de Matt s'y trouvait aussi et je pris inintentionnellement sa main dans la mienne. Je detournai mon regard de l'ecran vers Matt. Lui aussi me regardait, sa bouche formant un leger "o" qui indiquait sa surprise. Cependant, aucun de nous ne rompait le contact. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard cependant, il retira finalement sa main du cornet et se reconcentra sur le film. Il ne toucha plus aux popcorns pendant l'integralite du film. Ce simple et court contact avait suffit a me faire arborer un immense sourire qui ne me quitta qu'une fois le film termine.  
>A la fin de la seance, je tourna lentement la tete vers Matt, absolument choque par le film que je venais de voir. Il me regardait lui aussi et je pu dire par son expression crispee qu'il se retenait de rire depuis longtemps deja. Au meme moment, nous explosames tous deux de rire devant l'horreur que nous venions de voir. En sortant de la salle, nos joues et nos muscles abdominaux nous faisaient toujours mal, cause d'avoir trop rit. Une fois que nous fûmes calmes, nous nous dirigeames vers ma voiture et je commencai a rouler vers chez Matt.<br>Une fois arrives devant sa porte, il m'adressa un grand sourire.

"Merci pour ce super moment! Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rit de toute ma vie. On devra se refaire ca un jour!  
>-Oui, comptes sur moi! repondais-je, plus qu'heureux de cette apres-midi.<br>-A une autre fois! Tiens moi au courant, ok?  
>-Oui ne t'inquietes pas! A plus tard!"<p>

Il s'eloigna et rentra chez lui. Plus que satisfait d'un tel moment en sa compagnie, je rentrai chez moi le sourire aux levres.


	5. The Turning Point

Kol et moi passions regulierement du temps ensemble depuis deja un mois. Il nous arrivait frequemment de dîner au Grill lorsque je n'etais pas de service ou encore nous nous promenions simplement dans les bois. Au cour de ce mois, nous nous etions fortement rapproche, et je ne le considerais plus comme une connaissance mais comme un vrai ami. Bien sur, toute amitie etant differente, il n'etait ni mon confident comme Tyler l'avait ete ni l'ami attentionne et fidele que Jeremy etait toujours. Avec lui, c'etait different. Nous riions souvent et tout avait l'air si naturel, que le fait qu'il soit un vampire Originel ne me derangeais meme plus. Je n'avais plus peur de lui, j'avais confiance en lui. Quand soudain, en repensant a tout ce temps que nous avions passe ensemble, je realisai quelque chose, qui me forca a sortir derechef mon portable de la poche arriere de mon jean et a envoyer un message a Kol :

_**OMG! Tu n'as jamais joue au football O.O**_

J'attendis sa reponse, qui mit moins d'une minute a arriver.

_**Non, en effet, mais je ne connais meme pas les regles. Nik m'en a brievement parle! Pourquoi, tu veux m'apprendre? (:**_  
><em><strong>Carrement! Rdv au stade a 16h! Tu dois absolument apprendre. Tu ne peux pas pretendre etre un bon americain sans jouer a ce merveilleux sport! ;D<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu oublies que je suis europeen mon petit (: Je viendrais donc au stade a 16h! Hate d'y etre!<strong>_

Je souris a son message mais n'y repondis pas. J'avais 30 minutes pour me preparer avant de devoir aller au stade. Je pris un sac et y enfourna rapidement des affaires de sport. N'ayant rien d'autre a faire, je sortis de chez moi et montai dans ma voiture, me dirigeant vers le stade pres du lycee.  
>A mon arrivee, Kol n'etait pas la. J'entrai donc dans les vestiaires pour me changer rapidement. Lorsque j'eus finit, je sortis, et vis Kol qui m'attendais pres des gradins, deja en tenue.<p>

"J'ai failli t'attendre!" cria-t-il d'où il etait, alors que je lui faisais signe de venir sur le terrain.

Lorsqu'il me rejoignit enfin, je lui expliquai clairement les regles de base, avant de commencer un exercice consistant a se faire des passes, de plus en plus eloignes. A la premiere passe de Kol, j'arretai immediatement l'exercice. En effet, j'avais totalement oublie la puissance vampirique de Kol, qui rendais l'exercice inutile, autant pour lui que pour moi. Je lui proposa donc de passer directement a l'etape où il devait reussir a me depasser pour marquer un Touchdown. Nous nous mîmes en position et a mon signal, il se mit a courir avec le ballon, sans utiliser sa vitesse vampirique cette fois, mais me depassa avec facilite, et marqua. Nous repetames cet exercice plusieurs fois, et il conservait le score le plus haut; je n'avais reussi a le plaquer que trois fois sur onze.  
>Nous echangeames ensuite de poste. etant quaterback depuis eux ans deja, je n'eus aucune difficulte a aller marquer. Alors que mon score se rapprochait du sien et que je tentai une nouvelle feinte pour aller marquer un point, il me fonca dessus avec sa vitesse vampirique et nous tombames tous deux a la renverse. J'etais le dos contre le sol et lui etait presque allonge sur moi; son torse recouvrait le mien, mais ses jambes etaient decale vers la droite par rapport aux miennes, et ses deux mains etaient sur mon buste, se levant et s'abaissant au rythme de ma respiration haletante. Nous nous regardames quelques instants dans les yeux et aucun de nous deux ne fit le moindre geste. Cette position, qui aurait parut etrange et deplacee avec n'importe lequel de mes amis, ne l'etait pas le moins du monde avec Kol. Cela ne me derangeait pas d'etre allonge sous lui, je n'eprouvais aucune gene et cela paraissait presque naturel. Au bout d'un moment, il rompit le contact, se leva et me tendit sa main, que je saisis pour me relever.<p>

"Il se fait tard, on devrait aller se changer et rentrer" declara-t-il apres un court moment de silence.

J'acquiescai et nous quittames le terrain. Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires alors que Kol allait chercher son sac, contenant ses affaires de rechange, qui etait reste dans sa voiture. Une fois entre dans les vestiaires, je me deshabillai et penetrai dans les douches communes, où je commencai a me laver. Apres quelques instants, j'entendis la porte d'entree s'ouvrir et se fermer dans la foulee, m'indiquant que Kol etait arrive. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il me rejoignit dans les douches et s'installa a une douche a ma gauche, laissant un intervalle d'une douche entre nous. Nous nous lavames en silence, et je sortis des douches au bout de quelques minutes, suivi par Kol. Alors que je sortais ma serviette pour me secher les cheveux, je sentis une claque sur ma fesse nue, et je me retournai, affichant un air faussement outre. Kol avait la meme expression qu'un enfant qui venait de desobeir, un grand sourire decorait son visage et j'empoignai ma serviette pour le fouetter en retour, ce qui lui laissa une large trace rouge sur l'interieur de la cuisse gauche. Il leva les yeux vers moi, l'air surpris, et attrapa sa propre serviette, pour riposter. Je lancais plusieurs coups de serviette vers lui, sans vraiment le viser lorsqu'une opportunite de prendre le dessus se presenta. Sa serviette passa un peu trop lentement pres de mon visage, assez lentement pour que j'aie le temps de l'attraper et de tirer, pensant desarmer Kol. Cependant, ce dernier n'ayant pas lache sa serviette, il fut tire vers moi et ne pouvant freiner, il me percuta, ce qui me fallut d'etre adosse a un casier, alors que Kol continuait sa course, pour finir plaque contre moi.  
>Ses yeux etaient plonges dans les miens, et notre respiration ralentit peu a peu. Seulement quelques centimetres separaient nos visage, et je sentais son souffle caresser legerement ma joue. Mon cerveau arreta de fonctionner un instant et je ne pouvais plus penser correctement. Je ne sais pourquoi, mon regard descendit jusqu'a ses levres, que je trouvais tout a coup si belles et si attirante que ca en fut troublant.<br>Ce fut finalement lui qui fit le premier geste, en deposant sa main sur ma joue, et en rapprochant petit a petit nos bouches. Lorsque ses levres toucherent enfin les miennes, je ressentis une emotion que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. C'etait comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui, le reste n'existait pas, il etait la seule chose qui importait. Le baiser etait tendre et doux, et fut rompu trop rapidement a mon goût. Nos visages se separerent a peine, et en une fraction de seconde, le baiser recommenca, avec plus de fougue cette fois-ci. Ce baiser etait plus intense et plus fort que le precedent, plus sauvage. Je passa un bras autour de la taille de Kol pour le coller a mon torse, tandis que sa main libre caressait mon torse. J'utilisai mon bras pour changer de position, collant ainsi Kol contre les casiers et me pressant contre lui, pour rendre ce baiser plus passionne. Nous continuames a nous embrasser fougueusement pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'a ce que je rompe le baiser, afin de reprendre mon souffle. Je le regardai dans les yeux, et je devinai que je devais avoir la meme expression de surprise et de choc affichee sur mon visage. Je me decollai de lui en reculai d'un pas. Incapable de reagir ou de dire quoique ce soit, je me contentai d'attraper mes affaires et de me rhabiller rapidement, alors que Kol ne bougea pas d'un pouce, jusqu'a ce que je sorte des vestiaires, sans lui adresser un mot. Arrive a ma voiture, je m'installai sur le siege conducteur et essayai de comprendre ce qu'il s'etait passe, en vain. J'amenai ma main vers ma bouche et touchai mes levres de deux doigts, me rememorant le baiser. Tout ce que je pus faire fut sourire. Je demarrai ma voiture et me dirigeai chez moi, n'ayant aucune idee de comment je devrait me comporter en la presence de Kol dorenavant, ne sachant meme pas si je le reverrais. Tout ce que je savais c'etait que malgre moi, j'avais adore.


	6. You're Undead To Me

Je me réveillai grâce, ou plutôt à cause de la sonnerie de mon réveil. J'avais la sensation de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures, alors qu'il était 7h30 et que je m'étais endormi vers 22h15. Je me levai avec mécontentement et entrai dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche, glacée, et m'habiller. Une fois prêt, j'attrapai mes clefs de voiture et pris la direction du Grill. Pendant le trajet, je repensais à la soirée de la veille, et avec le recul, je me posait de plus en plus de question. Pourquoi avais-je réagi comme ça? Me connaissant, j'aurai dû le repousser, je n'étais pas attiré par les hommes! Je n'étais pas homophobe mais cela ne veut pas dire que je me laisserai embrasser par un homme. Au contraire, j'aurai du le repousser. Moi qui le considérait comme un véritable ami, je me rendais compte qu'il n'avait que ça en tête depuis le début, me séduire. Et l'espace d'un instant, il avait réussi, ce qui apporta une autre question. Étais-je vraiment maître de mes actions? Ou avait-il usé de son don de contrôle de l'esprit? Comme je n'étais pas très rigoureux sur la prise de verveine, j'envisageai cette possibilité. Tout s'expliquait maintenant, il contrôlait mes actions, m'enlevant toute notion de libre-arbitre.  
>Une fois arrivé au Mystic Grill, je me changeai et pris ma place derrière le bar. Le matin, les clients n'étaient pas très nombreux, du moins pas au bar, je n'étais donc pas débordé et je continuais de penser à la soirée précédente, me posant toujours plus de questions... Vers 12h30, le bar-restaurant commençai sérieusement à se remplir et le manque de personnel se faisait sentir. Alors que je venais de quitter le bar quelques instant pour accueillir et placer un couple, une main m'empoigna le bras, m'obligeant à faire volte-face. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Kol, qui m'offrait un de ses sourires charmeur. Une vague de rage déferla en moi et je du me concentrer pour ne pas le frapper, même si je savais que ça ne lui ferait absolument rien. Il engagea la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé!<p>

"Salut Matty! Dis, ça te dirais de...  
>-Je bosse!" le coupai-je.<p>

Je fis demi-tour et me redirigeai vers le bar, ayant décidé d'éviter Kol. Je savais qu'il me suivait, mais je ne me retournai pas. Je me contentai de me placer derrière le bar et de servir son whisky à un client qui venait de me le commander. Kol se pencha sur le bar et s'adressa à moi, baissant un peu le ton, mais parlant suffisamment fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Matt?  
>-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler! Va t'en, lui dis-je, sèchement.<br>-C'est à cause de ... d'hier soir? demanda-t-il, en prenant un air plus sérieux.  
>-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi! Je n'ai même plus envie de te parler, alors va t'en!<br>-Matt, attends!" l'entendais-je crier derrière moi alors que je m'éloignais pour nettoyer une table.

J'essayai de marcher aussi vite que possible, sans pour autant courir, afin de le semer, sans succès. Je sentis sa main attraper mon épaule et me tourner vers lui.

"Si ce baiser t'a déplu, on n'a qu'à l'oublier! Passons à autre chose mais s'il te plait, ne sois pas fâché pour ça! me supplia-t-il.  
>-Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça, alors pour la dernière fois Kol je te dema... commençai-je avant d'être interrompu par une voix féminine.<br>-Kol! Quelle agréable surprise! Que fais tu ici?"

Sa mère, Esther, ainsi que son frère, Finn, venaient de rentrer dans le Mystic Grill. Kol parut surpris de les voir et avant qu'il ait pu répondre, son grand frère se mit à lui parler.

"Nous allions justement manger, tu te joins à nous?" questionna-t-il.

Alors que Kol était en train de se retourner vers moi, j'avais déjà tourné les talons, profitant de cette occasion pour lui échapper. Alors que je m'éloignai peu à peu, je l'entendis dire d'un air déçu "Oui, d'accord...". Un de mes collègues les installa à une table et s'occupa de prendre leur commande et de leur porter leurs plats.  
>Une heure plus tard environ, un quart d'heure avant la fin de mon service, il quittèrent le lieu, se dirigeant vers le parking. Je profitai de ce dernier quart d'heure pour nettoyer quelques tables encore sales et finalement, j'allai me changer dans les vestiaires. En sortant du Grill par la porte de derrière, je fus surpris d'entendre une voix appeler mon nom. Ma surprise se dissipa lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Kol qui m'attendait, adossé contre ma voiture. Je ravala ma colère et m'approcha de lui.<p>

"Matt, je ne veux vraiment pas que tu m'en veuille... commença-t-il.  
>-Il fallait y penser avant de contrôler mon esprit.<br>-Quoi? J'espère que c'est une métaphore pour me faire comprendre que je hante tes pensées, lança-t-il l'air sérieux, malgré l'ironie de la phrase.  
>-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire! Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir d'hypnose sur moi, et je déteste être manipulé! Je ne suis pas un jouet, rétorquai-je, sec.<br>-Matty, tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu viens de me dire, si? Tu pense sincèrement que j'oserai utiliser l'hypnose contre toi? Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille! lança-t-il, scandalisé.  
>-Je ne le pense pas, je le sais! Maintenant si tu permets, je dois rentrer chez moi!"<p>

Sur ce, je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai l'engin. Lorsque je commençais à m'éloigner, je regardai dans le rétroviseur pour voir Kol donner un violent coup de pied dans une poubelle et s'adosser contre un mur en regardant le ciel. Je reportai mon regard sur la route et m'empressai de rentrer chez moi, déterminé à ne plus jamais parler à cet Originel, contre qui j'étais toujours énervé.


	7. The Ties That Bind

Une fois que Matt disparut de ma vision, je contournai le restaurant afin de me rendre à ma propre voiture. Je la démarrai, et conduisis en direction de chez moi. Une fois arrivé, je restai quelques minutes dans ma voiture, en repensant à ce que Matt m'avait dit. Il pensait que je l'avais hypnotisé, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Malgré mon attitude d'habitude détachée et insensible, je m'étais fortement attaché à Matt, et le considérai comme mon ami, mon seul ami. Et jamais je n'aurai osé utiliser mon pouvoir sur lui, il ne méritai pas ça. Seulement, il en était convaincu, et je devrai donc trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il est encore maître de ses actes et de ses sentiments, et que ce baiser n'était pas juste un faux pas, mais bien un acte délibéré et sincère. Je descendis ensuite de ma voiture et fut surpris de voir que les voitures de tous mes frères ainsi que celle de m sœur étaient présentes, car il était rare que nous nous trouvions tous cinq en même temps à la maison. Une fois que j'eus franchis le pas de la porte, j'allai directement dans le salon pour m'allonger sur le canapé. A peine une minute après que je me sois étendu, mon grand frère Finn entra dans la pièce et s'assit dans le fauteuil se trouvant près du canapé. Je levai les yeux vers lui, le questionnant du regard sur la raison de sa présence.

"Kol, tout à l'heure, au Mystic Grill, le serveur à qui tu parlais, le connaissais-tu?  
>-Oui, c'est Matt, Rebekah me l'a présenté, lui répondis-je<br>-Et... c'est un bon ami? me demanda-t-il  
>-Oui on peut dire ça comme ça..."<p>

Finn continuais de me regarder, et soupira, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus venant de moi. Il se leva donc et s'éloigna mais au dernier moment, il fit volte-face et s'assit à nouveau sur le fauteuil, plus déterminé qu'auparavant.

"Kol, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, me supplia-t-il.  
>-Ne me parle pas comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde Finn, nous ne sommes pas du tout proche, alors va-t-en, rétorquai-je d'un ton sec.<br>-Nous l'étions autrefois, rappelle toi comment nous étions soudés avant que Père ne nous transforme en vampire, en monstre. Nous nous aimions tous, et nous étions inséparables...  
>-Et tu penses vraiment que relater des souvenirs de jeunesse y changera quelque chose? De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, lançai-je, parlant cette fois-ci de mon baiser avec Matt et non de la décision de nos parents de nous transformer en vampires.<br>-Parle moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider!  
>-Non, Finn! Tu ne peux rien y faire!<br>-C'est à cause de Matt n'est-ce pas? me demanda-t-il, calmant tout à coup le rythme de la conversation.  
>-Finn tu... commençai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole.<br>-Non Kol! Je ne partirai pas avant que tu ne m'aies au moins dit ce qui te tracasse! dit-il en montant le ton, pour exprimer son autorité.  
>-IL Y A QUE J'AI EMBRASSÉ MATT ET QUE MAINTENANT, IL NE VEUT PLUS ME PARLER!"<p>

Cela m'avait échappé, car je ne comptais le dire à personne avant d'avoir arrangé la situation avec Matt. L'insistance de Finn avait du me pousser à bout, ou peut-être avais-je seulement besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. En tout cas, je regrettai amèrement de m'être involontairement confié car connaissant Finn, il essaierait d'endosser son rôle de grand frère compréhensif et moralisateur.

"Ah... fut cependant tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.  
>-"Ah"? Tu me tape sur les nerfs pour que je te dise un truc auquel tu ne peux rien changer, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est "Ah"? J'attendais au moins de toi que tu donnes une solution, aussi nulle soit-elle! lui reprochai-je.<br>-Oui... hum... tu ne peux pas juste essayer de lui parler?  
>-J'ai déjà tenté, et de toute façon il n'a presque pas de temps libre avec son travail au Grill...<br>-Eh bien la solution est toute trouvée! s'exclama-t-il.  
>-Et quelle est elle? lui demandai-je.<br>-Tu vas travailler au Grill!"

Il est vrai que c'était la technique parfaite pour se rapprocher de Matt et lui montrer que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de méchant. J'y réfléchis une seconde, et ne trouvai aucun inconvénient au ait de travailler au Grill. Je remerciai donc mon frère de son aide et montai dans ma chambre, en cherchant des moyens de récupérer Matt.


	8. Under Control

_PDV de Matt_

J'étais en train d'enfiler ma tenue de travail dans les vestiaires du Grill lorsque j'entendis une voix familière, de l'autre côté de la porte. J'arrêtai immédiatement de mettre mon t-shirt, sous le choc, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Kol, tenant à la main le même uniforme que le mien. Je le regardai, incapable de reprendre mes esprits face à la conclusion que je venais de tirer. Kol travaillait dorénavant au Grill. Je pris conscience de la situation et pensai à une façon de devoir le croiser le moins souvent possible. C'était impossible. Le Grill manquant cruellement de personnel, Karl, le patron, insistait pour que je sois présent le plus souvent possible et que je forme les nouveaux arrivants. Évidemment, je me doutais que si Kol avait eu l'idée de venir travailler au Mystic Grill, ce n'était pas par vocation envers le métier de serveur, une vie d'Originel débordait de choses beaucoup plus intéressantes qu'un emploi de serveur dans une petite ville sans intérêt. Il était là pour moi, et s'obstinait à vouloir se faire pardonner et à retrouver le rôle d'ami qu'il endossait encore une semaine auparavant.

"Bonjour Matt", me dit-il avec un sourire empli de tendresse, différent de l'habituel sourire séducteur qu'il affichait tout le temps. Après une pause, pendant laquelle il regarda avec avidité mon torse encore nu, il reprit la parole. "Tu le fais exprès? Tu veux vraiment que je te saute dessus au beau milieu des vestiaires?" me taquina-t-il, sans que je trouve ça drôle.

Je ne lui répondis pas et une fois que j'eus repris mes esprits, j'enfilai mon t-shirt et passai outre lui, le frôlant, pour me rendre en salle. Le service de ce midi fut calme, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que durant les 4 heures que durait notre service, il n'avait cessé de m'observer et de me sourire dés que nos regards se croisaient. Comment osait-il encore m'adresser la parole et espérer redevenir mon ami après ce qu'il avait fait! Manipuler mes pensées et mes émotions était surement la pire erreur qu'il avait commis depuis que je le connaissais. Je fus soulagé lorsque mon patron décida de me laisser partir un quart d'heure plus tôt. Je regardai ma montre. 4h17 P.M. _Merde_, pensai-je, _je suis en retard chez Elena!_ Elena organisait un gouter chez elle, où elle avait invité Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan et moi-même. L'invitation étant pour 4h, j'étais déjà en retard. Je me pressai chez Elena, tout en roulant prudemment, et frappai à la porte une fois arrivé devant chez elle.  
>La porte s'ouvrit sur Jeremy, qui m'invita à rentrer. A la cuisine se trouvaient Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Alaric et Bonnie, tandis que Jeremy et moi les rejoignîmes. Après avoir dit bonjour à tous le monde, j'attrapai une part du gâteau restant, surement apporté par Caroline. Pendant tout l'après-midi, celle-ci ne cessait de me regarder, comme si elle essayai de lire en moi. Il était vrai que je n'essayai pas vraiment de dissimuler mes sentiments, et n'importe qui aurait fait attention aurait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'essayai donc de brouiller les pistes en adressant un sourire à mon ex-petite-amie, qui détourna le regard, continuant sa conversation avec Bonnie. Lorsque vers 6h30, j'annonçai à mes amis que j'allai partir, Caroline me demanda si la raccompagner chez elle me dérangerai. D'abord réticent car je connaissais ses réelles motivations, j'acceptai de la ramener.<br>Une fois dans la voiture, elle débuta immédiatement la discussion.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Matt? Je t'ai observé une grande partie de l'après-midi, et tu ne sembles pas en forme!  
>-Si, tout va très bien", me contentai-je de lui répondre.<p>

Elle reporta son regard sur la route, mais je sentais qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de ma réponse. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle revint à la charge :

"Elena m'a dit que tu trainais beaucoup avec le frère de Rebekah ces temps-ci... Vous êtes devenus amis?  
>-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, lui répondis-je, voulant à tous prix éviter ce sujet de discussion.<br>-Oh si Matt tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.  
>-Caroline, tu es mon ex, c'est vraiment très bizarre de parler de ça avec toi!<br>-Mais Matt, on se connait depuis toujours et je ne suis pas homophobe, je ne te laiss...  
>-Qu'importe! Je n'étais pas moi-même lorsqu'il m'a... embrassé, avouai-je, honteux et à la fois soulagé d'en parler.<br>-Que veux-tu dire par là? questionna-t-elle.  
>-Je veux dire qu'il m'a manipulé! Il a utilisé son pouvoir d'hypnose sur moi pour me forcer à l'embrasser! dis-je alors que je me garais devant la maison de Caroline que nous venions d'atteindre.<br>-Mais tu ne bois pas de verveine? Et comment sais-tu qu'il t'a hypnotisé? Il te l'a dit?  
>-J'ai du oublier de prendre ma verveine plusieurs fois, je ne suis malheureusement pas assez rigoureux sur ça. Et non il ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai deviné car ça ne me ressemble pas du tout!<br>-Oh Matt! Premièrement tu ne connais pas l'étendue des pouvoirs d'un vampire et deuxièmement tu ne te connais pas toi-même! Il est impossible de se rendre compte que l'on a été hypnotisé, l'unique manière et de se transformer en vampire! Et je parle en connaissance de cause, Damon m'a hypnotisé pendant des mois, et je ne m'en rappelle que depuis ma transformation. Alors crois moi quand je te dis que le Matt qui embrassais Kol, c'était bien toi Matt!"

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle me dit au revoir et descendit pour rentrer chez elle.  
>Kol ne m'avait donc jamais manipulé, je ne faisais que me voiler la face durant tout ce temps! Toutes ces émotions que j'avais ressenties lors du baiser et même après, l'euphorie, la joie, la surprise, le bonheur, tout était donc réel! J'essayai d'assimiler toutes ces émotions qui revenaient petit à petit en moi en pensant au baiser, que j'avais adoré. Je fus immédiatement soulagé mais en repensant à ce moment, je repensai également à tout ce qui avait suivi. La manière dont j'avais traité Kol, la souffrance que j'avais du lui infliger, je devais tout corriger, autrement je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir à nouveau. J'avais agis comme un monstre et je devais m'en excuser, et si possible, embrasser Kol une nouvelle fois, pour ressentir tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir la semaine passée, mais sans inhibitions, en étant conscient que j'étais maître de moi-même et de mes actions. J'appréciai vraiment Kol et comme me l'avait fait comprendre Caroline, mes amis m'accepteraient tous tel que je suis, en couple avec une femme ou avec un homme. Cette fois, j'espérai que ça allait être un homme, Kol.<p> 


	9. Dangerous Liaisons

_Grooooooos merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir et c'est très encourageant! :D_

_PDV de Matt_

Depuis que je m'étais réveillé, je n'avais cessé de pensera moment où je verrai Kol. Comme je ne travaillais qu'à partir de 18h, mais que lui travaillait presque toute la journée, je ne pourrai le voir que le soir, pendant que nous travaillerons. Mais j'avais décidé de jouer un peu avec lui. Je n'allais pas tomber dans ses bras de suite, je voulais voir ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour me mériter.  
>La journée passa relativement lentement, et j'étais plusieurs fois allé me balader en ville, afin de faire passer le temps. Aux alentours de 17h20, m'impatientant, je décidai d'aller en avance au Mystic Grill. Une fois sur place, ayant encore du temps devant moi, je rentrai par la porte de devant et saluai quelques collègues avant de m'installer au bar, où Kol était dos à moi, en train de remplir un verre de whisky à un client. Il se retourna, sans me voir, et donna son verre au client qui l'avait commandé. Dés que ce dernier fut parti, Kol me vit, et remarqua immédiatement le changement de comportement que j'avais adopté vis à vis de lui, surement grâce au léger sourire qu'il lisait sur mon visage. Il s'approcha et déclara d'un air réjoui :<p>

"Enfin décidé à me parler?  
>-Disons que quelqu'un m'a aidé à comprendre que tu ne m'avais finalement pas manipulé, fut tout ce que je lui répondis, ne voulant pas épiloguer sur la conversation que j'avais eue avec Caroline, la veille.<br>-Eh bien j'en suis le premier enchanté", déclara-t-il en se penchant sur le comptoir.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus pour m'embrasser mais au dernier moment, je reculai de quelques centimètres, étant assez éloigné pour que le comptoir l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Il soupira alors que je le regardais avec un sourire satisfait et amusé.

"Tu me tues, Matt Donovan... déclara-t-il avec un sourire.  
>-Tu croyais vraiment que ça serait si simple? Qu'une fois pardonné, tu ferais ce que tu veux de moi? Eh bien non! J'ai décidé que tu devrais me mériter! lui annonçai-je avec un énorme sourire.<br>-Te mériter? répéta-t-il l'air incrédule, alors que j'acquiesçai. D'accord, tu viens manger chez moi demain soir à 20h!  
>-Et si je refuse? demandai-je.<br>-Nous savons tout les deux que ça ne sera pas le cas, murmura-t-il avec son habituel air charmeur. Et mets un costume!"

Il me sourit puis retourna à sa tâche, alors que je pris la direction des vestiaires, pour enfiler ma tenue et commencer mon service. Comme nous étions en semaine, le Mystic Grill n'était pas extrêmement fréquenté et la soirée fut calme. J'avais passé une grande partie de la soirée avec Jeremy et Tyler, qui étaient venus manger. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de prêter grande attention à tous les sourires et les regards discrets que Kol et moi nous lancions, bien que Jeremy, d'où il était assis, aurait pu facilement les remarquer. L'amitié entre Jeremy et Tyler me surprenait toujours, bien que cela faisait presque un an qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Leur soudain rapprochement me rappelai vaguement moi-même et un certain Originel, qui se trouvait 10 mètres plus loin. Cependant, je doutai qu'à notre instar, il y ai autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux, je connaissais assez Tyler pour pouvoir déchiffrer son comportement. De plus, il était avec Caroline maintenant. Vers 23h, je retournai dans les vestiaires et me changeai, avant de sortir pour aller à ma voiture. Kol, qui avait terminé 30 minutes avant moi, m'attendait dehors, appuyé contre ma voiture. Il s'approcha de moi et sans que j'eus le temps de m'en rendre compte, il attrapa mes mains et s'avança de moi pour m'embrasser mais je le repoussai au dernier moment.

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit? questionnai-je.  
>-Je ne vais quand même pas attendre jusqu'à demain soir! Je ne peux même pas avoir un aperçu?" me demanda-t-il avec un faux air triste.<p>

Après un bref instant de réflexion, je passai rapidement mon bras autour de sa taille pour l'approcher de moi puis l'embrassai rapidement avant de monter dans ma voiture.

"C'est tout ce que tu auras pour aujourd'hui, annonçai-je avant de démarrer pour rentrer chez moi.  
>-Alors il me tarde d'être demain!" s'écria-t-il pour que je puisse l'entendre, de l'autre bout du parking.<p>

Je souris puis me reconcentrai sur la route. Une chose était sûre, il y avait longtemps qu'un rencard ne m'avais rendu aussi nerveux, excité et impatient.


	10. The Dinner Party

_PDV de Matt_

Après être passé chez Tyler pour lui emprunter un costume et me changer, le seule que j'avais étant sale, je prenais la direction de la demeure des Mikaelsons. Kol m'avait informé que Klaus et Rebekah seraient absents aujourd'hui, mais que Finn et Elijah, ses ainés, seraient là. Il m'avait dit qu'ils étaient déjà au courant de notre rencard, car Kol n'avait aucunement peur de la réaction de ses deux frères ainés, qu'il admirait particulièrement, pour leur tolérance et leur ouverture d'esprit. Une fois arrivé devant l'immense maison, je pressai le bouton de la sonnette et attendis. Ce fut Elijah qui m'ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire accueillant aux lèvres.

"Matt, bonsoir! Entre, je t'en prie.  
>-Bonsoir monsieur, lui répondis-je, l'air gêné.<br>-S'il te plait, appelle moi Elijah!  
>-Eum... D'accord", fut tout ce que je pu lui répondre. Bien qu'il ait l'air extrêmement gentil et sympathique, il était assez intimidant.<p>

Il me fit passer le seuil de la porte et referma celle-ci derrière moi.

"Laisse moi te débarrasser de ton manteau. Je vais aller chercher Kol; mets toi à ton aise!"

J'ôtai mon manteau et le lui tendis, afin qu'il le pende à une patère, non loin de l'entrée. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'escalier puis appela son frère. Quelques instant plus tard, Kol arriva, et descendit lentement l'escalier alors qu'Elijah se retira pour nous laisser seuls. Kol affichait son habituel sourire charmeur que j'adorais de plus en plus, et portait un costume noir, simple, mais qui avait dû coûter excessivement cher.

"Waow Matty, tu es sublime ce soir!  
>-Merci, toi aussi tu...<br>-...dommage que ton costume empeste le loup! me coupa-t-il.  
>-Oh désolé.. Le seul que j'avais était sale donc j'ai emprunté celui-ci à Tyler mais si...<br>-Non c'est bon! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te taquinais! De plus, ton odeur me fait totalement oublier celle du loup-garou! Et c'est un compliment! Tu sens le musc mélangé à la lavande, et pour tout te dire, j'adore ça...  
>-Merci, mais arrête avec tout ces compliments, je vais prendre la grosse tête!" rétorquai-je d'un ai amusé.<p>

Il sourit puis m'invita à le suivre dans la salle à manger, où une superbe table nous attendais. Une nappe immaculée de blanc était mise en valeur par les assiettes et les verres rouges, et deux chandelles offraient une atmosphère de confort et de convivialité à l'endroit. Étant un parfait gentleman, Kol tira ma chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir et s'assit en face de moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Après quelques minutes passées à s'observer, il m'incita à commencer le hors-d'œuvre, qui se tenait déjà devant nous. Je fus surpris par la qualité du repas. Moi qui n'aimait pas particulièrement la cuisine gastronomique, j'étais agréablement surpris du résultat. Kol m'expliqua que Finn avait préparé notre repas. En effet, depuis son retour à la vie quelques semaines auparavant, Finn s'était découvert une nouvelle passion pour la cuisine, et il faisait un très bon cuisinier. Lors du repas, nous parlâmes de sujets divers comme mon enfance, la famille de Kol, ses origines, ainsi que du surnaturel en général.  
>Kol possédait cette merveilleuse capacité de me faire apprécier chaque moment passé avec lui, qu'importe le sujet de discussion. Il me mettait à l'aise, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais si vite rapproché de lui. Après avoir terminé ce succulent repas, nous nous levâmes et je m'empressai de prendre la parole.<p>

"J'ai vu que tu avais une table de billard dans ton salon; on se fait une partie?  
>-Tout ce que tu veux, tu es le roi ce soir!<br>-Proposons à tes frères de jouer, ce serait plus convivial, et ça me permettrai d'être plu à l'aise avec eux, de mieux les connaitre.  
>-D'accord Matty, va dans le salon, je vais leur proposer!"<p>

Je me dirigeai vers le salon, préparai quatre queues de billard et installa les billes. Les trois frères me rejoignirent un instant après, et je leur tendis une queue chacun.

"Alors Matt, il parait que tu veux te faire battre? demanda Elijah  
>-Ce serai une erreur de me sous-estimer à ce jeu, lui répondis-je.<br>-Saches que le billard existe depuis cinq siècles déjà, et que j'y joue depuis autant de temps.  
>-On verra qui aura le dernier mot!"<p>

Sur ce, nous commençâmes la partie. Elijah me laissa commencer car selon lui, il me faudrait un coup d'avance si j'espérais le battre. Dés le début, Kol se démarqua en marquant plus de points que tout le monde, suivi de près par Elijah. La seule chose qui m'empêchait d'être dernier, c'était le fait que Finn n'ait pas vécu assez longtemps pour connaitre le billard, m'assurant donc l'avant-dernière place. La partie fut si vite terminée que nous fûmes tous d'accord pour en commencer une autre. Devant la maitrise et l'expérience de Kol à ce jeu, je ne pus que m'incliner.

"Même en ayant 500 ans d'expérience derrière soi, c'est impossible d'aussi bien jouer, me lamentai-je.  
>-Mais si voyons, quand tu passes quatre siècles à jouer à un jeu, tu apprends quelques astuces; regarde!"<p>

Il se positionna derrière moi et pris mes mains dans les siennes, avant de les positionner comme il le faut sur la queue de billard. Il m'incita à m'incliner, presque collé à la table pour plus de précision, avant de se pencher totalement sur moi, son torse contre mon dos.

"Tu vise bien la bille, et en dosant la puissance, tu tires", murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, en exécutant chacune de ses paroles.

La bille alla se loger dans le trou prévu à cet effet et je tournai légèrement la tête, pour pouvoir voir le visage de Kol, si proche du mien. Je sentais son doux souffle sur ma joue et la fraicheur de son torse traverser nos deux chemises. Son regard était si intense et profond que j'eus l'impression de m'y noyer. J'étais tellement absorbé par son regard que j'entendis à peine Elijah s'adresser à Finn.

"Viens Finn, nous devons... eum...  
>-...débarrasser leur table!<br>-Oui! Voilà! On va débarrasser leur table. A demain vous deux!"

Nous ne répondîmes pas, et les deux ainés quittèrent la pièce. Cette fois-ci, je fis le premier pas en approchant mon visage de celui de Kol et en l'embrassant tendrement. Il posa sa main sur ma joue alors que nous nous redressâmes sans briser le baiser. Petit à petit, le baiser devint plus passionné. Comme lors de notre premier baiser, je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, pour coller son corps au mien, alors que mon autre main tenait sa nuque et caressait légèrement les cheveux derrière son oreille. Je nous fis changer de position, appuyant Kol contre la table alors que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus sauvage. J'attrapai ses cuisses et les soulevai pour hisser Kol sur la table de billard, puis je défis rapidement les boutons de sa chemise, qui tomba rapidement au sol. Je mordillai légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, et il ouvrit la bouche, pour que nos langues puissent se rencontrer. Il déchira ma chemise et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce, alors que nos langues continuaient leur rencontre enflammée. Je retirai mes mains de ses cheveux pour dé-zipper la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, que je descendis jusqu'à ses genoux. J'allongeai délicatement Kol sur la table et quittai sa bouche pour m'attaquer à son torse dont j'embrassai chaque parcelle avec une passion presque désespérée et dépendante. Je descendais petit à petit vers son ventre lorsqu'une voix nous interrompit.

"Eh bien eh bien, je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de toi petit frère!"

Klaus se tenait devant la porte du salon, affichant un air malsain et diabolique. Derrière lui se trouvai Rebekah qui, elle, avait l'air contente et satisfaite. Tous deux venaient d'interrompre nos ébats, et la surprise et le choc, mêlés à la peur, me paralysèrent instantanément.


	11. Unpleasantville

_PDV de Kol_

Je me redressai pour prendre position assise sur la table de billard. Klaus venait de m'interrompre en plein baiser torride avec Matt, au milieu du salon. Klaus, qui affichait un air moqueur, avait réussi en une fraction de seconde à me faire passer du plaisir à la colère.

"Tu ne devais pas rentrer tard? me contentai-je de lui demander.  
>-On est rentré plus tôt que prévu! me répondit Rebekah.<br>-J'avais remarqué! Vous ne voyez pas que vous dérangez?  
>-Mais ça ne nous dérange pas de rester, annonça-t-il naturellement, ce qui fit pouffer Rebekah.<br>-Sérieusement Klaus, va-t'en! lançai-je sur un ton suffisamment sec pour montrer ma détermination.  
>-Ok, ok! Si tu insiste, on vous laisse retourner à ce que vous faisiez!"<p>

Alors qu'ils quittaient tout deux la pièce, Rebekah lança un "Félicitation" silencieux, que je parvint à lire sur ses lèvres. Une fois seuls, je me tournai vers Matt pour constater qu'il fixait toujours l'endroit où se tenaient Klaus et Rebekah quelques instants plus tôt, affichant une expression mêlant surprise et peur. Je le secouai légèrement pour le sortir de ses pensées, puis tournai son visage vers le mien.

"C'est bon Matt, ils sont partis! Viens, on va aller dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquille."

Je le pris par la main et l'entrainai jusqu'à ma chambre, qui se trouvait à l'étage. Une fois entrés, je le fis s'installer sur mon lit.

"Tu sais, tu n'as rien à craindre de Klaus, il ne te fera pas de mal s'il sait que nous sommes proches. Il a beau être cruel, il ne risquerai pas de blesser les proches de ses frères et sœurs; il n'a par exemple jamais touché à un seul cheveu de Sage, la fiancée de Finn, bien qu'il la déteste. Tu es en sécurité avec moi."

Il me regardai sans répondre puis se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le lit, en poussant un long soupir.

"Bon, je vais aller à la douche, j'en ai pour une minute, attends-moi ici!"

J'entrai dans ma salle de bain et ôtai le peu de vêtements qu'il me restait. Après une brève douche chaude, je me séchai puis enfilai un débardeur et un boxer. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, je vis Matt endormi sur mon lit, ce qui me fit sourire. Je m'approchai de lui et lui retira délicatement ses chaussures et chaussettes, ainsi que son pantalon, puis le glissai sous la couette. Je l'observai quelques instants avant de le rejoindre, et de glisser petit à petit vers un profond sommeil.

_

Lorsque je me réveillai, Matt dormait encore. Nos doigts étaient entrelacés et nous étions tout deux en position fœtale, mon bras passant sur le corps de Matt, de manière protectrice. Je déposai un baiser sur son cou, puis un autre sur son épaule, avant de le serrer encore plus contre moi. Je le sentis bouger légèrement, puis le vis se retourner vers moi, les yeux toujours clos.

"Salut toi, murmura-t-il.  
>-Bonjour Matty.<br>-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?  
>-Quelques minutes seulement! Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, si?<br>-T'inquiète pas... J'ai assez dormi, déclara-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.  
>-Allé viens, tu dois mourir de faim! Allons prendre notre petit déjeuner."<p>

Nous nous levâmes en silence et descendîmes l'escalier pour nous rendre à la cuisine. Elijah s'y trouvait, et il nous sourit dés qu'il nous vit entrer.

"Bon matin vous deux, bien dormi?  
>-Parfaitement bien. Les autres dorment encore? demandai-je.<br>-Klaus est parti à Seattle tôt ce matin, quant à Rebekah, elle a passé la nuit chez Damon. Finn est sorti en ville avec Sage.  
>-Au moins Klaus ne sera pas là pour embêter Matty aujourd'hui! ajoutai-je en prenant Matt par la taille pour le rapprocher de moi. Que veux tu manger?<br>-Du lait s'il te plait."

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un agréable silence, puis Elijah quitta la cuisine, prétextant un appel à passer. Lorsque nous fûmes seuls dans la pièce, Matt m'informa qu'il travaillait, et qu'il devrait partir à 10h. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et regardai ma montre : 9h35.

"Je vais devoir ramener son costume à Tyler...  
>-... enfin ce qu'il en reste, ajoutai-je.<br>-Oui! J'avais totalement oublié la chemise! s'exclama-t-il. Il va me tuer!  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en achèterai un tout neuf.<br>-Non Kol c'est beaucoup trop..."

Je plaçai mon index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, puis il laissa échapper un soupir, me faisant comprendre qu'il acceptait. Je déposai un vif baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne monte m'emprunter des vêtements pour la journée. Lorsqu'il descendit, je vis qu'il portait un jean banal quoiqu'un peu serré ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir avec un col en V. Comme j'étais plus petit et moins sculpté que Matt, tout ces vêtements moulaient parfaitement toutes ses formes, de son torse musclé jusqu'à ses fesses fermes et rondes. Ma bouche forma un "o" devant le magnifique tableau qui se dressait devant moi. Matt me lança un regard interrogateur.

"Je vais pas pouvoir te laisser sortir habillé comme ça tout seul! Tout le monde va se jeter sur toi, blaguai-je.  
>-Ha ha. Merci du compliment!"<p>

Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai en laissant mes mains caresser son dos. Il répondit à mon baiser en introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche, approfondissant le baiser, alors que je descendis mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses, que j'attrapai et palpai longuement. Après un moment, il brisa le baiser.

"Désolé mais je dois vraiment partir!  
>-Oh... Je ne peux rien faire pour te faire rester? demandai-je en attrapant sa main pour éviter qu'il ne s'en aille.<br>-Non désolé, pas aujourd'hui! Mais on se voit demain, je passerai surement te voir et récupérer le costume de Ty'!"

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se presser vers la porte d'entrée, que j'entendis claquer.  
>Je remarquai ensuite que pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, j'étais enfin dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler un couple. Oui, j'étais en couple avec Matt Donovan.<p> 


	12. The Last Day

_PDV de Matt_

Aujourd'hui, trois jours après notre rencard, je me réjouissais d'avoir les mêmes horaires de travail que Kol. Nous ne pourrions évidemment pas passer tout notre temps ensemble, mais le simple fait d'être en sa présence me donnait le sourire et me mettait de bonne humeur. Après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner, je me pressai vers le Grill. Après quelques minutes seul dans les vestiaires, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je me retournai immédiatement. Kol se dirigeai vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres, que je m'empressai d'embrasser fougueusement.

"Salut Matty!  
>-Hey!"<p>

Il avait rompu le baiser pour se changer, alors que je l'admirai se déshabiller. Kol était vraiment magnifique, bien qu'il était de taille moyenne et en apparence gringalet, il était en fait musclé, ce qui était un véritable plaisir pour les yeux. Une fois qu'il eut finit de se changer, il vint s'assoir sur mes genoux pour m'embrasser, puis m'attira vers la salle du Mystic Grill. Le service fut calme ce midi, et dés que l'occasion se présentait, Kol et moi nous échangions de langoureux regards ainsi que de grands sourires explicites. Lorsque Kol venait chercher quelque chose au bar, il en profitait pour me claquer discrètement les fesses, ce qui me rappelait notre premier baiser. Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que se passa le service, qui me parut très court. Une fois les dernières tables débarrassées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires, où nous nous changions. Une fois que nos collègues furent partis et qu'il ne restait plus que nous deux, je me plantai devant Kol et déglutis avant de commencer.

"Kol, je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de m'accompagner au bal des années 20.  
>-Eum... Je pensais que tu souhaiterais cacher notre relation un certain temps, mais rien ne me ferait plus plaisir! répondit-il.<br>-Eh bien en fait j'y avais pensé, mais j'ai réaliser que je ne voulais plus de secrets. Tout ce que je gagnerai à ne pas tout avouer, ce sont des mensonges qui ne feront que détériorer mes relations avec mes amis, donc j'ai pris la décision de ne rien cacher, et de vivre notre relation au grand jour!  
>-C'est très sage, et je serais plus qu'heureux de t'accompagner dans ta tâche... Donc, les années 20, hein? J'étais mort pendant cette période, je demanderai conseil à Rebekah.<br>-Je passerai te chercher à 20h, soit prêt!  
>-Compte sur moi!"<p>

Nous quittâmes tout deux le Mystic Grill, en s'embrassant une dernière fois avant de prendre la route pour partir chacun de notre coté.


	13. The Last Dance

Lorsque j'entendis la sonnette retentir, j'attrapai ma veste et me dirigeai vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, je découvrit le costume de Matt, composé d'un pantalon crème, d'un gilet noir sur une chemise blanche classique ainsi que d'une cravate bleue et d'un béret gris orné de fines rayures blanches. Matt avait grande allure dans son habit typique des années 20. Pour ma part, je portais un simple costume gris avec une cravate jaune et verte, sur les conseils de Rebekah qui, en tant qu'organisatrice du bal, tenait à ce que tout soit parfait. Je lui souris et le complimentai immédiatement.

"Matty tu es superbe!  
>-Merci, tu l'es aussi. Par contre je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est Caroline qui a choisi mon costume...<br>-Et Rebekah a choisi le mien! ajoutai-je.  
>-Bon, allons-y."<p>

Une fois en voiture, il démarra, et le trajet fut silencieux. Je sentais que Matt était nerveux, et crispé mais je le comprenais. Il était sur le point de dévoiler à tous ses amis qu'il sortait avec un homme, ce qui n'était jamais chose aisée. Il se gara sur le parking du lycée et j'usai de ma vitesse vampirique pour lui ouvrir la portière, en vrai gentleman, avant de lui tendre mon bras, pour qu'il le prenne. Il sortit de sa voiture, prit une grande inspiration puis passa sa main dans le creux qu'offrait mon bras. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du gymnase, dans lequel se déroulait l'événement. Les quelques gens qui étaient dehors nous jetaient discrètement des regards étonnés ou même choqués, mais le pire était encore à venir. Arrivés devant la porte, je le stoppai et me plaçai devant lui, laissant tomber sa main.

"Alors, tu es prêt?  
>-Oui je crois, enfin, est-ce vraiment possible d'être prêt dans une telle situation? répondit-il très nerveusement.<br>-Je ne te force à rien Matty, si tu veux attendre pour l'annoncer, on attendra le temps qu'il faut, ce n'est pas un problème, le rassurai-je.  
>-Non, je dois le faire, car si je ne le fais pas ce soir, je ne le ferai jamais", rétorqua-t-il soudainement plus calme.<p>

Je me positionnai à son coté puis pris sa main dans la mienne, qu'il serra intuitivement. Il prit une seconde grane inspiration avant que je ne pousse le battant de la porte pour rentrer dans la salle, suivi par Matt, qui ne lâchait pas ma main.  
>La salle était débordante de décorations et la musique mêlée au brouhaha ambiant envahissait l'espace. A peine ayons nous pénétré la salle qu'un homme muni d'un appareil photo nous invita à nous positionner devant un panneau couleur crème, afin de nous prendre en photo, comme le voulait la tradition. Alors que le photographe prenait une première photo, je remarquai à l'autre bout de la sale Elena, Bonnie et Jeremy venir vers nous. Le photographe me pria de regarder l'appareil pour la deuxième photo. Mais au dernier instant, Matt, ayant remarqué que ses amis approchaient, me saisit par le revers de mon veston et m'attira vers lui, pour m'embrasser avec passion, alors que le photographe prenait la deuxième photographie. Il eut l'air satisfait et partit se rassoir sur sa chaise, près de l'entrée. Je regardai ensuite Matt, qui m'avais surpris par son geste. Il commençai à paniquer en voyant ses amis approcher, alors je le pris pas la taille afin qu'il soit face à moi.<p>

"Respire mon cœur, tout va bien se passer, détends-toi", conseillai-je.

Il ralentit peu à peu sa respiration, tout en me regardant dans les yeux, pour se rassurer. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis, qui venaient d'arriver.

"Salut Matt, j'adore ton costume", commença Jeremy pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Matt ne répondait pas, et un silence gênant s'installa. Je sentais la main de Matt trembler dans la mienne. Après un certain temps de pause, Elena prit la parole.

"Alors comme ça vous deux... vous...  
>-On sort ensemble, déclarai-je pour amoindrir la tension.<br>-Ah... c'est... sympa! bégaya Elena, ne sachant que dire.  
>-Félicitations", s'exclama Jeremy en offrant un radieux sourire à Matt.<p>

Je le remerciai d'un sourire. Les expressions faciale de Bonnie et d'Elena étaient semblables, à la fois étonnées et étrangement gênées. Matt ne les regardait pas dans les yeux et fixait le sol, nerveux.

"Veuillez nous excuser, nous allons chercher à boire au bar, annonçai-je en éloignant Matt de ses amis. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué!"

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de marcher. Une fois arrivés au bar, je lui servis un verre de punch, qu'il descendit d'un trait. Il se tourna vers la salle et observa quelques instant la foule, sans décrocher un mot. A un instant précis, son regard s'illumina et il sourit en direction d'un endroit. Je me retournai pour voir Tyler, à quelques mètres de nous. Il regardai Matt avec une expression de dégoût et de déception. Matt fit un pas pour s'approcher de lui mais Tyler fit demi-tour brutalement, et disparut dans la foule. L'expression de Matt se détériora aussitôt. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers moi et l'enlacer tendrement afin de le réconforter. Après plusieurs minutes, je vis Elena qui s'approchait de nous. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que je comprenne a silencieuse question. Je rompis l'étreinte et regardai Matt dans les yeux.

"Matt, mon cœur, je vais aller parler à Tyler, et toi tu vas rester ici avec Elena, elle désire te parler. D'accord? Je reviens dans quelques minutes."

Je l'embrassai rapidement mais tendrement avant de gratifier Elena d'un sourire et de partir à la recherche de Tyler.

_PDV de Matt_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Kol m'avait laissé en compagnie d'Elena mais aucun de nous deux n'avait décroché le moindre mot. A un certain moment, elle prit néanmoins la parole.

"Alors comme ça, toi et le petit frère de Klaus sortez ensemble maintenant... Depuis quand? démarra-t-elle maladroitement.  
>-Quatre jours. Et il s'appelle Kol.<br>-Ah.. Donc ce n'est pas sérieux...  
>-Si Elena, ça l'est. Je tiens énormément à lui et lui aussi. Je me sens bien avec lui et j'en avais bien besoin. Et toi qui est sorti avec Stefan un jour après votre première rencontre, tu n'as rien à m'apprendre sur la nature de notre relation. Je... je l'aime. avouai-je finalement.<br>-Matt je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi, j'espère qu'il est sincère et que votre rapprochement n'est pas qu'une stratégie de Klaus ou je ne sais quoi... Fais attention à toi Matt, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
>-N'aie crainte, je suis en sécurité avec lui, et je continue à prendre ma verveine chaque jours."<p>

La tension était descendue, et je me sentais plus à l'aise. Notre discussion m'avait presque l'air naturelle. Après un court instant, Elena reprit la parole.

"Matt, lorsque nous étions ensemble ou même quand tu étais avec Caroline, est-ce que tu... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire!  
>-Non Elena je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...<br>-Est-ce que tu étais déjà attiré par les hommes? Ou est-ce justement à cause de moi ou de Caroline que tu as commencé à être attiré par les hommes?  
>-Elena, non! Tu étais une copine super et j'étais satisfait avec toi, tout comme avec Caroline. Et puis je ne me considère pas réellement homosexuel, car aucun homme ne m'avait attiré avant, c'est juste Kol. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne, et non d'un sexe.<br>-Je suis fière de t'avoir comme ami Matt Donovan!"

Je lui souris gentiment, puis elle m'invita à rejoindre les autres. Après un moment d'hésitation, j'acceptai.

_PDV de Kol_

Après avoir longuement suivi l'odeur de loup, je trouvai enfin Tyler Lockwood, adossé contre un arbre, l'air pensif. J'étais déterminé à arranger les choses entre lui et Matt car même s'il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, il était son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Je m'approchai de lui.

"Tyler... commençai-je.  
>-Écoutes, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à parler avec toi, me coupa-t-il.<br>-Je n'ai rien à faire de l'humeur dans laquelle tu es, tu vas rester ici et m'écouter! m'écriai-je, furieux. Matt tient beaucoup à toi, et il comptait sur toi plus que sur les autres pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve et toi, tu oses adopter une attitude homophobe et injustifiée à son égard!  
>-Non! Je ne suis pas homophobe, bien au contraire! C'est juste que sur le moment, j'ai mal réagi. Il m'a pris par surprise et je ne m'y attendais pas. Et je ne cache pas que je vais mettre du temps à l'accepter. Mais Matt reste mon meilleur ami. Je suis tout de même déçu qu'il ne m'en ai pas parlé.<br>-Ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus.. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser."

Il rentra dans le gymnase et je le suivis, tout en gardant mes distances pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec son meilleur ami.  
>Dés qu'ils eurent fini de discuter et que Matt ai retrouvé le sourire, nous nous assîmes quelques instants sur un banc, avant que j'entende la chanson "Feeling Good" de Michael Bublé démarrer, une de mes chansons préférées du 21ème siècle. Je pris immédiatement Matt par la main et l'entraina sur la piste, où je commençai à danser. D'abord réticent, Matt finit petit à petit par m'accompagner dans ma danse. J'avais un bras passé autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il se trémoussait sensuellement contre moi au rythme de la musique. Les regards se tournaient vers nous, mais je m'en moquait, à cet instant n'existaient plus que Matt et moi. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Rebekah nous regarder avec un sourire, ainsi que Bonnie danser avec son cavalier. Nous continuâmes à danser jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine. Je l'embrassai alors passionnément pendant quelques instants. Nous nous mîmes ensuite d'accord pour quitter la fête. Après avoir dit au revoir aux amis de Matt et à Rebekah, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture. Matt était essoufflé et dénoua le nœud de sa cravate, qu'il posa sur son épaule.<p>

"Tu vois, finalement ça c'est bien passé!"

Soudain, Matt éclata en sanglot, et je le pris immédiatement dans mes bras.

"Chhht... Ce n'est rien mon cœur, c'est la pression, un trop plein d'émotions que tu as dissimulées trop longtemps, ça ira mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là Matty, le rassurai-je. Laisse toi aller."

Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques minutes, avant que je ne propose de conduire. Une fois arrivés chez moi, je l'invitai à entrer. Une fois dans ma chambre, il sanglotait encore légèrement. Je l'enlaçai à nouveau spontanément pendant quelques minutes, afin de le calmer.

"Kol, je ne veux pas rester tout seul cette nuit...  
>-Bien sur, tu vas dormir ici cette nuit. Je ne vais pas te quitter de sitôt.<br>-Merci...  
>-Allé viens, on va prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien."<p>

Sous la douche, je me mis derrière lui et lui massai tranquillement les épaules, en espérant qu'il parvienne à se détendre. Je le savonnai délicatement puis le rinçai, avant de moi-même me laver. Nous sortîmes ensuite de la douche et une fois séchés, nous allâmes nous coucher. Sentant qu'il était toujours tendu, je pris Matt dans mes bras et lui déposai des bisous dans le cou, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il était enfin endormi, et je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre.


	14. The Return

PDV de Kol

J'étais réveillé depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais voyant que Matt dormait toujours et ne voulant pas le réveiller, je descendis à la cuisine lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Bien qu'elle fut nécessaire, la nuit dernière avait été éprouvante pour lui et je comptais bien la lui faire oublier. Je commençai donc à faire du café et sortis le lait ainsi que le jus d'orange, quand soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un prendre la parole derrière moi, d'une voix que j'avais presque oublié.

"Alors Kol, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais de retour parmi les vivants!" s'exclama une voix féminine que je connaissais bien.

Je me retournai immédiatement pour voir la superbe femme qui se tenait devant moi, arborant un sourire rayonnant. Pearl. Je la connaissais depuis plus de 400 ans maintenant, et elle était une de mes rares amies. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis 164 ans, et je souris avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

"Pearl! Je suis ravi de te revoir! Que viens-tu faire à Mystic Falls?" questionnai-je.  
>-Lorsqu'Anna m'a libéré de la crypte sous la vieille église, elle m'appris que ton frère t'avait tué, encore une fois. Et il y a une semaine, j'ai appris que tu étais de retour, j'ai donc décidé de passer à Mystic Falls, déclara-t-elle.<br>-C'est très gentil de ta part. Et je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été mis au courant de la mort d'Anna...  
>-Oui... Ce fut sans doute l'évènement le plus tragique de toute ma longue vie. Je me suis longtemps sentie coupable de ne pas l'avoir forcée à quitter Mystic Falls... Mais il était temps pour elle que je la laisse prendre ses propres décisions. Je suis simplement attristé de la tournure que ça a pris. Et j'ai beau clamer que je ne ressent jamais l'envie de me venger, je n'ai accepté sa mort qu'après la mort de John Gilbert", annonça-t-elle, la voix emplie de tristesse.<p>

Nous continuâmes à discuter quelques instant avant que la voix de Matt, venant du premier étage, nous parvint.

"Chéri, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé! Je ne vais quand même pas passer ma journée au lit! s'écria-t-il, se rapprochant de la cuisine.  
>-Chéri? J'espère que cet inconnu s'adresse à Rebekah!" ajouta Pearl avec un sourire.<p>

Matt entra ensuite dans la cuisine et lorsqu'il aperçu Pearl, il lui adressa un "Bonjour" timide et incertain, avant de me lancer un regard interrogateur tout en s'approchant de moi.

"Non, il s'adressait bien à moi, et ma girouette de sœur en pince pour Damon Salvatore maintenant, répondis-je à Pearl avant d'embrasser Matt. Matt voici Pearl, une amie de longue date et Pearl voici Matt, mon petit-ami.  
>-Petit-ami? Félicitations, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu serais un jour dans une vraie relation avec qui que ce soit!<br>-Pearl... Enchanté, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter.  
>-Au fait Pearl, m'empressai-je d'ajouter, j'ai appris qu'<em>elle<em> n'était pas morte, et j'imagine qu'elle est avec toi.  
>-Oh, oui, elle est venue, elle est simplement monté voir ton frère d'abord! Après tout, ils ne se sont pas revus depuis 148 ans!"<p>

Je souris et Matt m'envoya un autre regarde interrogateur.

"Katherine! avouai-je.  
>-Katherine comme... Katherine le doppelgänger d'Elena qui a transformé Caroline en vampire, Tyler en loup-garou, et tué la moitié de la ville, moi y compris? me demanda-t-il, l'air surpris et les yeux ronds.<br>-Elle n'est pas si méchante que ça... Si elle vous porte dans son cœur, affirma Pearl.  
>-Et encore... ajoutai-je, blagueur. C'est une de mes amies, n'aies crainte elle ne te fera rien!"<p>

Matt acquiesça, mais semblait tout de même incertain. D'une certaine manière, il avait raison de l'être, car bien que j'adore Katherine, elle faisait passer sa survie avant tout. D'ailleurs, Pearl a été enfermée 145 sous terre à cause de l'égoïsme de Katherine. Seulement, nous la connaissions, et si être ami avec elle signifiait aussi en payer parfois le pris, nous acceptions plus ou moins. Après quelques minutes à parler de sujets divers avec Pearl, nous entendîmes des rires suivis de bruits de pas en direction de la cuisine. Nos regards se dirigèrent vers la porte alors que nous vîmes entrer dans la pièce Katherine et Elijah, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 300 ans que mon ainé et Katherine étaient en couple, seulement après l'annonce de la mort de Katherine en 1864, Elijah avait été dévasté. Il lui avait cependant rapidement pardonné sa supercherie quand il y a un an, elle est réapparue à Mystic Falls. Katherine avait réussi grâce à Elijah à obtenir de Klaus qu'il cesse de la pourchasser, en échange de la pierre de lune, d'un vampire et d'un loup-garou. Elijah nous sourit pour nous saluer.

"Bonjour Pearl, cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus.  
>-Bonjour Elijah, lui répondit-elle simplement en lui adressant un sourire.<br>-C'est donc vrai, Kol Mikaelson sort avec quelqu'un. Matt Donovan qui plus est! Quel gâchis, il a de trop beaux yeux pour sortir avec toi, me lança Katherine, taquine.  
>-Il m'est venu une idée plus tôt, j'ai proposé à Finn d'organiser un dîner en famille demain soir, mais pourquoi ne pas inviter Sage, Katherine, Pearl et Matt? Je suppose que Rebekah invitera Damon, ça serait un bon moment passé tous ensemble!"<p>

C'était une bonne idée, et surtout une occasion pour Matt d'être plus à l'aise avec ma famille, qu'il connaissait assez peu. Je me tournai donc vers Matt alors que Katherine et Pearl quittaient la cuisine afin de retourner chez elles.

"Accepterai-tu de m'accompagner à ce diner? demandai-je à Matt avec un large sourire.  
>-Bien sûr que j'accepterais! répondit-il avant de m'embrasser.<br>-J'imagine que c'est le moment où je m'éclipse! A demain Matt!" lança Elijah.

Je portai mes deux mains au visage de Matt et continuai à l'embrasser, de plus en plus passionnément. Je le portai pour le poser sur le plan de travail, où je commençai à enlever sa veste puis son t-shirt. Une fois que je commençai à m'attaquer à sa braguette, il prit ma main dans la sienne pour me stopper.

"Écoutes Kol, j'adorerai vraiment continuer ça avec toi, mais je dois vraiment aller travailler!  
>-Je peux vraiment rien faire pour que tu changes d'avis? demandai-je en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou et sur le torse.<br>-Non désolé chéri, mais je dois vraiment y aller. A demain soir!"

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de ramasser sa veste et son t-shirt. Il sortit de la cuisine puis j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer, m'indiquant qu'il était parti.


	15. The Departed

_PDV de Matt_

J'avais passé l'après midi chez Caroline, pour lui confirmer ma relation avec Kol. Elle s'était réjouie et m'avait félicité. Nous avons en suite discuté de tout et n'importe quoi, comme notre enfance, sa condition de vampire, les Originels, ... Vers la fin de l'après-midi, je m'excusai de devoir la quitter, pour me rendre chez Kol.

"De toute façon, je pars en mission avec Alaric et Stefan! Elena s'inquiète pour Jeremy et nous envoie le chercher à Denver!  
>-D'accord, fais attention à toi!<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas! Profite bien de ta soirée avec ton amoureux!" me lança-t-elle en souriant.

Nous quittâmes tous deux son domicile et je me dirigeai vers chez moi, afin de me préparer. Je pris une relaxante douche avant d'enfiler le costume que je m'étais acheté spécialement pour l'occasion. Il était composé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche, et d'un veston gris au revers noir, agrémenté par une cravate slim noire. J'étais fin près pour partir.  
>Une fois arrivé devant la porte des Mikaelson, je sonnai. Klaus m'ouvrit la porte et m'adressa un sourire.<p>

"Salut beau-frère! Entre, ton chéri est dans le salon, tu es le dernier arrivé!"

J'entrai dans la maison et me dirigeait immédiatement vers le salon. Tout le monde était là, une coupe de champagne à la main. Kol se rua sur moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je rompis le baiser pour saluer tout le monde. La seule personne que je ne connaissais pas encore était Sage, la fiancée de Finn, qui m'avait l'air extrêmement sympathique. Je retournai ensuite auprès de Kol et l'attrapai par la taille en embrassant de nombreuses fois son cou alors que tout les invités étaient plongés dans leurs discussions. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elijah nous annonça que nous allions passer à table, nous forçant à stopper nos baisers. Nous passâmes donc à table, où j'étais assis entre Kol et Sage. Le repas était animé de plusieurs conversations simultanées entre les différents invités. Pour ma part, j'avais passé la majeure partie du repas à discuter avec Sage, avec qui je m'entendais extrêmement bien. Nous avons chacun parlé chacun de notre rencontre et notre relation avec notre Originel respectif, avant de parler de leurs frères et sœurs, ainsi que de mon enfance, les différentes anecdotes de la vie de Sage, et cætera...  
>Le dîner se déroula sans trop d'encombre avec un léger accrochage entre Klaus et Elijah au sujet de Katherine. Après que Rebekah ait emmené Damon dans sa chambre, Kol m'invita à me lever de table et à le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dedans, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'allongea sur le lit.<p>

"Nous n'avons pas vraiment profité de cette soirée en tant que couple... J'ai passé la majeure partie du repas à parler avec Pearl... Désolé..."  
>-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai discuté avec Sage, et elle me parait très sympathique.<br>-Elle l'est", se contenta-t-il d'ajouter.

Je le rejoignis sur le lit et m'étendit sur lui, la tête sur son torse, alors qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux.

"Je t'aime Matty, déclara-t-il en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux et en me serrant contre lui.  
>-Moi aussi chéri, je t'aime", ajoutai-je simplement.<p>

Je me tournai pour lui faire face, et commençai à l'embrasser lentement. J'introduis ensuite ma langue dans sa bouche, et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Je me hissai sur lui à califourchon, et enleva son gilet. Il ôta délicatement ma veste puis déboutonna ma chemise, avant qu'elle ne traverse la pièce pour retomber au sol. J'agrippai solidement les deux pans de sa chemise et tirai un coup sec, arrachant tout les boutons. Je descendis sur son torse que je tapissai de torrides baisers. Il pris mon visage entre ses mains pour me ramener à portée de lèvres. Là, il m'embrassa à nouveau fougueusement, et s'attaqua à ma braguette pour m'enlever mon pantalon.

Je descendis une nouvelle fois sur son torse, m'arrêtant cette fois-ci sur son téton, que je m'amusai à mordiller et à sucer. Kol commençait à pousser des gémissements de plaisir alors que j'enlevai brutalement son pantalon. Je vis immédiatement l'évidente bosse au travers de son caleçon, et j'enlevai délicatement le bout de tissu, libérant ainsi son sexe dressé. Tout d'abord hésitant, je finis par l'empoigner et en suçait timidement le gland, tout en regardant Kol dans les yeux. Il bascula sa tête en arrière lorsque je pris la totalité de sa virilité dans ma bouche, commençant de lents va-et-vient, avant d'accélérer la cadence, arrachant à mon amant des grognements de plaisir. Après quelques minutes, je donnai un dernier coup de langue à son sexe avant de revenir vers son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sans briser le baiser, je déchirai son caleçon, l'envoyai valser et lui passait ses mains dans le mien, touchant avidement mes fesses, palpant chaque parcelle. J'ôtai ensuite brutalement mon propre caleçon et ordonna à Kol de se retourner, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Je mouillai deux doigts avec de la salive et commençai à caresser l'anus de Kol, le dilatant. Cependant, ne pouvant plus me retenir, je retirai mes doigts et présentai ma verge à l'entrée de l'orifice.

Je pris une inspiration en même temps que Kol puis je poussai légèrement mon érection dans l'intimité de Kol, ne voulant pas lui faire trop mal. Je me consolai ensuite en me disant qu'étant un Originel il ne ressentait que peu de douleur ou du moins y était habitué, et accélérai progressivement mes mouvements. Une fois ma virilité introduite entièrement, j'entrepris un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Kol poussait maintenant des cris de passion et moi-même, j'étais submergé par l'euphorie. J'allai de plus en plus vite et le plaisir montait en moi de manière inimaginable. Kol était à quatre pattes et je tenais fermement ses fesses, espérant pouvoir aller toujours plus profond pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Finalement, dans un dernier élan et après un ultime hurlement, je libérai ma semence dans son être et m'écroulai sur lui.

J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde mais ce n'était pas fini, Kol était toujours au bord de la jouissance. Je le retournai donc afin de faire face à son sexe, plus dur que jamais. J'engloutis cette fois l'intégralité de la verge sans hésitation et utilisai ma main pour faire croitre son plaisir. Je suçai mon amant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort lorsqu'il finit par éjaculer dans ma bouche. Je sentais le sperme chaud couler le long de ma langue et je me hissai à la hauteur de Kol afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Je savourai longuement le goût de sa semence avant d'en avaler l'intégralité, sans oublier une seule goutte.

"Je t'aime, Kol chéri, tu viens de faire de moi le plus heureux de tous les hommes, lui déclarai-je.

Matty, je t'aime mon cœur, et tu viens de faire de moi le plus heureux de tous les vampires", avoua-t-il.

J'étais contre Kol, ma tête reposait sur son torse, montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration. Il jouait avec mes cheveux d'une main, et me caressait la joue de l'autre. Je me redressai légèrement pour de nouveau embrasser Kol, d'un baiser moins ardent et sauvage que les précédents. Notre baiser durait depuis plus de deux minutes lorsque mon téléphone portable sonna. Je fit signe à Kol de l'attraper.

"C'est Elena, m'annonça-t-il après avoir regardé l'écran.  
>-Réponds!<br>-Portable de Matty j'écoute! lança-t-il en décrochant. Non il est occupé! C'est important? Je peux passer un... Oh mon Dieu...  
>-Kol qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?<br>-Viens là Matty..."

Il raccrocha puis me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui, me baisant les cheveux. Son expression était passé en une fraction de seconde de la joie à la tristesse. J'essayai de trouver sur son visage des indices qui m'éclaireraient sur la situation. Il reprit ensuite la parole, de longues minutes plus tard.

"Matty, mon cœur, il faut que tu sois fort...  
>-Quoi, il s'est passé quelque chose? demandai-je, perdu.<br>-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer...  
>-Kol! Dit moi de quoi il s'agit! m'écriai-je.<br>-Caroline est morte."


	16. The Sun Also Rises

_PDV de Kol_

L'enterrement avait lieu trois jours après la tragique fin de Caroline Forbes. J'avais appris en discutant avec Jeremy que lors de leur expédition à Denver, le côté obscur d'Alaric avait pris le dessus et avait sérieusement blessé Damon et tué Caroline avant que Jeremy ait eu le temps de l'assommer. Peu de personnes étaient présentes aux funérailles. Les amis de Caroline Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Stefan, Damon et Jeremy ainsi que sa mère et un homme que je supposai être le veuf de son père, étaient présents. Étonnamment, Klaus et moi avions été invités. J'avais évidemment accepté. Je me devais d'être là pour Matt, pour le soutenir dans cette dure épreuve. Alors que nous avancions dans l'allée menant à sa tombe, la plupart des invités étaient dévastés et pleuraient la perte de Caroline. Je tenais fermement la main de Matt et passait mon bras autour de sa taille. La tête sur mon épaule, il ne cessait de sangloter. J'essayai de le réconforter en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et en lui déposant des baisers dans les cheveux, mais en vain. Caroline était une de ses amies les plus proches, et cela faisait déjà trois jour qu'il n'avait cessé de pleurer. Une fois que le prêtre eut fini de prononcer son discours, Liz s'approcha du cercueil et y déposa une rose. Elle fut suivie par Bonnie, Elena et Matt, qui l'imitèrent.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, nous quittâmes le cimetière et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de Matt, je montai du côté conducteur et Matt du côté passager. Je conduisis en direction de chez Elena, qui organisait une réception en la mémoire de Caroline, durant l'après-midi. Une fois garé devant la maison des Gilbert, je descendis et allai ouvrir la portière de Matt, qui descendit sans dire un mot. Il se pressa vers la porte d'entrée et entra, accueilli par Jeremy. Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte, et une fois arrivé au seuil, je fus bloqué. <em>Merde<em>, pensai-je, _je n'ai pas d'invitation..._ Je regardai explicitement Jeremy, qui ne semblait pas comprendre premièrement. Après un temps de réflection, l'expression sur son visage changea, m'indiquant qu'il venait de comprendre ce qui m'empêchait de rentrer.

"Oh oui bien sûr! Évidemment que tu peux entr... commença-t-il avait d'être interrompu.  
>-JEREMY! s'exclama Elena, apparaissant derrière lui.<br>-Quoi Elena? C'est bon c'est Kol! Il est avec Matt maintenant! me défendit-il.  
>-Jeremy c'est un Originel, on ne doit pas prendre cette décision à la légère, déclara-t-elle, faisant soupirer Jeremy, avant de se tourner vers moi. Tu promets de ne jamais faire de mal à personne?<br>-Oui, comme l'a dit Jeremy je suis avec Matt maintenant et je ne blesserai ni lui, ni ses amis. Jamais. Même si, ce qui m'étonnerait, nous nous séparions, je n'aurai aucune raison de vous faire du mal. De plus je m'entends déjà bien avec Jeremy, Stefan et Caroline, donc je suis ici en tant qu'ami, non en tant qu'ennemi."

Elena hésita un instant puis laissa s'échapper un long soupir signalant sa défaite, faisant signe de la main à Jeremy, m'indiquant qu'il pouvait m'inviter à entrer.

"Kol Mikaelson, vous êtes maintenant officiellement invités à pouvoir entrer dans la demeure Gilbert, annonça-t-il avec un faux air bourgeois, me faisant sourire.  
>-Grand merci à vous, Monsieur Jeremy Gilbert!"<p>

Après être entré, je commençai à chercher Matt dans le salon, puis à la cuisine, où je le trouvais assis sur un tabouret, dos à moi, un verre de whisky dans les mains. Je m'approchai de lui et enroulai mes bras autour de son torse, ma tête sur son épaule.

"Tu ne devrais pas boire autant Matty...  
>-Laisse-moi tranquille, je bois si j'en ai envie, me dit-il d'un ton sec.<br>-Je te conseille juste de ne pas plonger dans l'alcoolémie mon cœur, c'est dangereux pour ta santé.  
>-Peu importe..." souffla-t-il avant de se lever et de partir en direction du salon.<p>

Je le suivis puis une fois au salon, je m'assis sur le canapé, à son côté. Je savais que discuter était peine perdue, alors je me contentai de m'étendre, le dos contre son torse, ma nuque reposant sur son épaule. Je regardai dans ses yeux, rouges, gonflés et bouffis et n'y vis que de la tristesse et de la désolation. Ses joues avaient été irritées par les larmes et le voir dans cet état me noua l'estomac et me donna envie de pleurer avec lui. Seulement, j'étais censé le consoler et le rassurer, donc j'essuyai avec mon pouce les larmes qui continuaient de couler de ses yeux, et pris ses mains dans les mienne, pour passer ses bras autour de mon buste. Je déposai de légers baisers sur sa main droite et caressai sa main gauche avec mon pouce, afin de le rassurer.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que ses larmes ne coulaient plus, je me redressai et me tournai pour lui faire face. Je vis à nouveau sur son visage qu'il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot et je l'enlaçai derechef, caressant son dos et ses cheveux.<p>

"Chut Matty, tu dois être fort, ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer, tu vas aller mieux, je vais te réconforter et tu vas réussir à aller de l'avant", lui mentis-je.


	17. Know The Enemy

_PDV de Kol_

Je me dirigeai vers le Mystic Grill afin d'y retrouver Matt pour la fin de son service. Une fois entré dans le bâtiment, je vis d'abord Rebekah, assise à une table. Je la rejoignis et m'assis en face d'elle.

« Bonjour, pourquoi tu es ici, seule? demandai-je.  
>-J'étais censée rencontrer Damon ici il y a une demi heure mais il semblerait qu'il m'ait oublié. Je vais attendre encore un peu et je rentrerai. Et toi, j'imagine que tu es ici pour Matt, il est là-bas », indiqua-t-elle en me montrant une table.<p>

Je l'aperçu en train de prendre la commande d'un jeune couple et quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il revenait vers le bar, je décidai d'aller lui parler.

« Hey Matty, comment tu vas aujourd'hui, demandai-je, incertain.  
>-Ce n'est pas le moment Kol, je bosse, rétorqua-t-il sèchement sans m'adresser un regard.<br>-Matty, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, tu tenais à elle et je comprend ça, mais s'il te plait cesse de me traiter comme ça, j'essaye de te faire oublier...  
>-Oublier? Comment pourrai-je oublier? Ça ne fait qu'une semaine, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour oublier... Alors s'il te plait, laisse moi travailler.<br>-D'accord je... Je t'attend dehors, laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner. »

Il ne répondit pas et retourna à sa tache, parcourant plusieurs fois la salle afin de servir aux clients leurs plats. Alors que je le suivais des yeux, mon regard s'arrêta sur le visage d'un homme, un homme que je connaissais. Paul Matthews.  
>Cet homme était un vampire de plus de 600 ans, transformé par Rebekah, dont il avait été fou amoureux. Leur relation avait bien sûr été brève, et je n'avais pas revu Paul depuis deux siècles déjà. J'avais tendance à me méfier de ce genre de personne rancunières, malsaines et potentiellement dangereuses, surtout maintenant que des armes capable de me tuer se promenaient dans la nature. Il me fit signe de la tête pour que je le suive vers l'extérieur. J'attrapai mon blouson, lançai un dernier coup d'œil à Matt et quittai. Une fois sur le parking du Mystic Grill, Paul s'arrêta et je l'imitai, gardant une certaine distance entre nous deux.<p>

« Paul Matthews, quel bon vent t'amène à Mystic Falls? demandai-je, sarcastique.  
>-J'ai entendu dire qu'une rare réunion Mikaelson y avait lieu.<br>-Donc, tu es toujours obsédé par Rebekah... Tu sais, elle semble t'avoir oublié.  
>-Je ne suis pas venu voir ta sœur, il y a longtemps que je ne me préoccupe plus d'elle...<br>-Oh, alors tu es en couple!  
>-Je l'ai été... Jusqu'à récemment..<br>-Toi, Paul, en couple avec quelqu'un! Tu m'impressionne.  
>-Je pourrais te retourner le compliment! Matt, c'est ça? Ce barman a l'air délicieux...<br>-Paul, quoique tu prépares, laisse Matt en dehors de tout ça, répliquai-je en reprenant un ton sérieux. Dépêche toi de faire ce que tu as à faire ici et va t'en.  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas long. »<p>

J'entendis soudain la porte du Mystic Grill s'ouvrir et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me retourner, Paul utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se rendre derrière Matt, qui venait de sortir du restaurant, le saisissant par les bras pour l'immobiliser. Matt affichait une expression mêlant horreur et incompréhension. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Paul m'arrêta net.

« Si tu approches, je lui brise la nuque.  
>-Je te tuerai.<br>-Mais au moins j'aurai eu ma vengeance!  
>-Ta vengeance? De quoi parle-tu Paul?<br>-Tu l'as tuée! s'écria-t-il.  
>-Tué? Tué qui?<br>-Nous étions en couple depuis déjà 159 ans, et tu l'as tuée...  
>-Mais de qui parle-tu?<br>-Mary! Mary Porter? Ce nom te dit quelque chose? »

Mary Porter. La vampire que j'avais tué pour empêcher Damon et Elena de savoir qui était l'origine de la lignée des Salvatore. Je repris vite mes esprits et essayai de raisonner Paul, voyant que Matt commençait à paniquer de plus en plus.

« Paul, je devais la tuer! Si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est! La survie de notre espèce dépendait de sa vie! Maintenant qu'elle est morte, les Salvatore ne chercheront plus à nous tuer! Je t'ai sauvé la vie en la tuant!  
>-Mais je l'aimais! Et en la tuant, tu m'as fait souffrir... Donc tu vas souffrir toi aussi! »<p>

Et sur ce, il commença à torde le bras de Matt, jusqu'à en briser l'os. Je ne pouvais m'approcher, car si je faisais le moindre mouvement, il tuerai Matt. Mais le voir souffrir comme ça, hurlant et m'appelant pour l'aider, c'était trop, je devais faire quelque chose. Dés que j'eus pris la décision d'aller aider Matt, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rebekah qui, dés qu'elle eu pris conscience de la situation, pris Paul par les épaules pour l'envoyer se heurter violemment contre une voiture. A peine relevé, il pris la fuite en direction des bois.

« Rebekah, occupe toi de Matt, je vais m'occuper de Paul! » m'écriai-je avant de poursuivre le vampire dans les bois.

_PDV de Rebekah_

Dés que Kol fut parti, je m'empressai de rejoindre Matt, qui était assis contre un mur, regardant son bras cassé avec horreur. L'os de son bras était en effet brisé, et son avant bras était clairement tordu à partir de la moitié. Je mordis mon poignet pour laisser s'échapper légèrement mon sang, que je porta à la bouche de Matt, l'incitant à boire pour se soigner. Il hésita un instant mais, la douleur étant sûrement trop intense, finit pas boire.

« Ton os est bien trop cassé pour pouvoir se réparer avec du sang uniquement, je vais devoir le remettre dans l'axe », expliquai-je.

Il me regardai avec une expression d'horreur, comprenant qu'il allait encore plus souffrir. Je le rassurai avec un regard puis pris délicatement son bras dans ma main, ce qui le fit gémir et grimacer.

« Prêt? »

Il acquiesça et pris une grande inspiration. D'un coup de main, je replaçai rapidement la moitié de l'os de son avant-bras dans position d'origine. Matt hurla de douleur et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Ça va aller, maintenant le sang va ressouder ton os, le pire est passé.  
>-Merci Rebekah... souffla-t-il.<br>-De rien. »

Je m'assis à côté de lui le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits avant que Kol n'arrive dans notre direction.

« J'ai perdu sa trace à la sortie de la ville! Comment a-t-il, me demanda mon frère en s'approchant de Matt.  
>-Je lui ai donné du sang pour guérir son bras, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir », répondis-je.<p>

Il s'agenouilla à coté de Matt et le pris dans ses bras, tout en s'excusant et en déposant de légers baisers dans ses cheveux. Comprenant que j'étais de trop, je les saluai silencieusement et me rendis à ma voiture, afin de rentrer à la maison.

Groooooooooooooooooos merci pour vos reviews :D Allez voir mon profil pour voir à quoi ressemble Paul Matthews, le nouveau personnage :)


	18. Brave New World

_PDV de Matt_

Kol et moi étions toujours à l'intérieur du Mystic Grill, où nous nous étions rendu après que Rebekah était partie. J'avais mis quelques minute à cesser de trembler, et Kol en avait profité pour nous commander des boissons; un soda pour moi et un whisky pour lui. Alors que je me remettais de mes émotions, Kol en profitait pour m'apprendre ce que je voulais savoir sur Paul; comment Rebekah l'avait transformé par amour, comment il l'avait quittée et finalement comment en tuant Mary Porter afin d'empêcher Damon de savoir qui avait transformé Rose, il avait déclenché la colère de Paul. Je l'écoutai sans répondre, tout en repensant aux précédents évènements, qui m'avaient assez secoué. Vivant à Mystic Falls et étant plus ou moins impliqué dans les histoires surnaturelles, je n'aurai pas pensé être autant troublé par un bras simplement cassé. Mais justement, je n'avais jamais demandé ni même souhaité être impliqué dans ces histoires de vampires, et j'aurai tout donné pour retourner au temps où, certes, j'étais souvent mis de coté par mes amis, mais où j'étais un simple adolescent, quarterback, un lycéen comme les autres. Seulement, une autre partie de moi ne souhaitait pas oublier, car sans ça, jamais je n'aurai été de nouveau aussi proche de Caroline, d'Elena, et surtout de Tyler et je n'aurai jamais rencontré Kol.  
>Lorsque nous eûmes fini de boire, Kol proposa de me raccompagner chez moi, ce que j'acceptai. Nous prîmes ma voiture et il s'installa sur le siège conducteur. Pendant qu'il conduisait, je le fixais du regard, plein de remords et de honte.<p>

"Quelque chose ne va pas? J'ai un bouton sur le nez? demanda-t-il, surement pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
>-Je suis désolé Kol. Je n'aurai pas du te traiter comme ça suite au décès de Caroline. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, au contraire tu étais là pour moi, et je t'ai rejeté... Mais j'aimerai que tu comprenne qu'elle était une des personnes les plus chères pour moi, et lorsqu'elle est morte, j'étais perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai dû paniquer et essayer de me protéger ou je ne sais quoi en te repoussant. Je suis sincèrement désolé.<br>-Tu sais Matt, je ne t'en veux pas. Je te comprends. Lorsqu'il y a un millénaire j'ai perdu ma mère, j'ai été tellement déboussolé que tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est fuir,en abandonnant mes frères et ma sœur. Tout comme toi, j'ai du développer ce genre de mécanisme de défense, et ne voulant pas montrer mes émotions, j'ai fui. Aussi, lorsqu'Elijah a retiré de mon cœur la dague qui me maintenait mort et qu'il m'a apprit la mort de notre père, Mikael, j'ai bien cru mourir une quatrième fois. De nous cinq, j'étais certainement le plus proche de notre père, et contrairement aux autres, je n'en avait pas peur. Nous étions extrêmement proche, et j'étais le seul, avec ma mère, à avoir le privilège de voir ses bons cotés. Donc lorsqu'il est mort j'ai... j'ai perdu mon héros d'enfance, confessa-t-il.  
>-Oh, je ne te savais pas aussi proche de tes parents...<br>-Mais bon, l'eau à coulé sous les ponts, ma mère veut nous exterminer et mon père a chassé ma famille pendant un millénaire donc.. Je me concentre sur ma vie maintenant."

Je lui adressai un sourire chaleureux lorsque le feu rouge nous obligea à nous stopper. Aucun de nous deux ne parlait, et un silence confortable s'installa. Lorsque le feu passa du rouge au vert et que Kol redémarra la voiture, je commençai à me tourner vers lui pour engager la conversation. Mais lorsque je regardai enfin dans sa direction, je ne pus voir que la voiture qui fonçai à toutes allure vers nous, de l'autre côté de Kol.

"KOL ATTENTION! criai-je."

C'était trop tard, son temps de réaction fut trop long et j'eus simplement l temps de reconnaitre le conducteur de l'autre voiture. Paul, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ensuite, tout devint noir.

_PDV de Kol_

Je me dégageai des débris des deux voiture et réussi à me mettre à genoux. Quatre de mes doigts étaient cassés et mon épaule gauche était démise. Je replaça précautionneusement mes phalanges dans leur position initiales avant d'attraper mon biceps gauche et de donner un grand coup vers l'arrière pour replacer mon épaule. Je sentais du sang couler depuis mon front, mais je sentais que la plaie était déjà totalement soignée. Je me retournai ensuite brusquement pour voir Matt inconscient sur le sol, à quelques mètres de la voiture. Il avait dû être projeté hors de l'habitacle lors de la collision. Je m'approchais de lui et pris sa tête entre mes mains, priant pour que l'accident ne lui ai pas été fatal. La plaie proche de sa tempe et la quantité de sang au sol me donnèrent une sueur froide. J'approchai timidement ma main de son cou et déposai mes deux doigts, là où se trouvai sa carotide. Rien. J'appuyai un peu plus fort en espérant sentir quelque chose, mais rien. Tout à coup, une vague de colère me submergea et je me ruai sur l'autre voiture, arrachant la portière. Elle était vide, et sur le siège conducteur se trouvait un post-it qui disait "Œil pour œil dent pour dent." Paul venait de tuer Matt, à cause de moi. Je retournai près de Matt et pris sa tête sur mes genoux, alors que des larmes commençaient à se former au coin de mes yeux. Je lui avouai combien j'étais désolé et combien de regrettais ce que je lui avais fait subir. Mais mes paroles étaient dispersées par le vent, plus personne n'était là pour les entendre. Les larmes coulaient maintenant le long de mes joues et se noyaient dans ses cheveux. Je restai quelques minutes dans cette position, sans bouger.  
>Quand tout à coup, Matt se redressa rapidement en prenant une brusque inspiration. Il avait l'air paniqué et regardai tout autour de lui, sans comprendre. Je ne comprenais pas non plus ce qui venait de se produire.<p>

"Matt je... Tu étais mort! Comment?  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-il, paniqué.<br>-On a eu un accident de voiture, et j'aurai juré que tu étais mort! Tu... Oh non... ton bras!  
>-Quoi mon bras? répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.<br>-Tout à l'heure, quand Paul te l'a cassé, Rebekah t'as soigné... Elle t'as donné son sang!  
>-Ça veut dire que... Oh non... commença-t-il.<br>-Matt non, je suis désolé, m'exclamai-je en espérant qu'il ne prononce pas sa prochain phrase, en vain.  
>-Je suis un vampire."<p>

* * *

><p>Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? :)<p> 


	19. As I Lay Dying

_PDV de Matt_

Mon crâne me faisait atrocement mal, et je n'arrivai pas à me calmer ou à me concentrer tellement mes pensées étaient embrouillées. Moi qui ne voulait pas être lié de trop près au surnaturel, j'étais maintenant devenu un vampire. Enfin, je ne l'étais pas encore totalement, je devais finir ma transformation en buvant du sang humain. Seulement, bien que je ne voulu pas mourir, je refusai de faire du mal à une personne, encore moins l'hypnotiser. Ma vie venait d'être gâchée, et je cherchai le regard de Kol en espérant y trouver une quelconque explication à la manière dont je devais agir.

"Matty il faut te trouver du sang pour finaliser ta transformation, vient! me pressa Kol.  
>-Et si je n'en ai pas envie? demandai-je sans vraiment le penser.<br>-Matt tu... Non! Tu dois te nourrir! Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir! C'est impossible...  
>-Kol je... Je ne veux pas être un vampire, je ne veux pas faire de mal aux gens...<br>-...Non Matt! me coupa-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, c'est hors de question.  
>-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne compte pas me laisser mourir mais... J'ai juste peur de ce que je pourrais faire..<br>-Matty, je ne te laisserai faire de mal à personne, et tu vas apprendre à te contrôler! Viens, on doit se dépêcher!"

Nous quittâmes le lieu de l'accident et Kol me porta, pour nous rendre à la maison des Salvatore en vitesse vampirique. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je me tournai vers Kol.

"Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici?  
>-Il n'y a aucune poche de sang chez moi et moins que tu veuilles blesser quelqu'un, tu vas devoir en prendre une aux Salvatore!"<p>

Je frappai à la porte et nus attendîmes. Je jetai un coup d'œil au parking, deux voiture étaient là, la maison n'était donc pas vide. Après quelques minutes sans réponses, j'ouvrai la porte et pénétrai dans la maison, cherchant quelqu'un. Lorsque je vis que Kol ne me suivait pas, je le questionnai.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu n'entres pas?  
>-Je n'y parviens pas!<br>-Pourtant, aucun humain n'habite i... Oh non, ils ont à nouveau offert leur maison à Elena..."

Je sortis pour le rejoindre, mais il me dit d'aller chercher une poche de sang seul, car nous ne devions pas perdre de temps. Quelques voix nous parvinrent du premier étage, dont celle d'Elena. Je regardai Kol, commençant à paniquer.

"N'aies crainte Matty, tu ne lui feras rien! Essaye de garder tes distances et tout ira bien! Cependant tu vas devoir finir ta transformation dehors, car si tu deviens un vampire sans avoir été invité, tu risque de mourir! Alors dépêche toi!  
>-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite", annonçai-je, plus pour me rassurer que pour lui répondre.<p>

Je m'avançai timidement dans le couloir et me positionnai devant la porte de la cave. J'attendis quelques minutes, m'interrogeant sur ma future condition, et sur l'égoïsme dont je faisais preuve en achevant ma transformation. Si je vivais plus longtemps qu'une vie humaine, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que je finirai un jour ou l'autre à blesser des humains. Je pris une profonde inspiration puis poussai la porte avant de descendre lentement les marches, jusqu'au sous-sol. Lorsque j'arrivai devant le réfrigérateur de Stefan, que je savais rempli de sang humain, l'angoisse commença à s'installer en moi. Je posai ma main sur la poignée, pris une inspiration puis d'un coup, j'ouvris la porte, pris une poche de sang, et la ferma aussitôt. Je regardai le liquide rouge dans mes mains, et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait me donnait presque envie de boire le contenu de la poche sur le champ. Cependant, je me maitrisai, puis sortis de la maison au pas de course. Une fois arrivé dehors, je lançai immédiatement la poche de sang à Kol, qui la rattrapa avec réflexe. Je commençai à quitter le seuil des Salvatore et il me lançai un regard interrogateur.

"Je ne veux pas faire ça ici, je veux rentrer chez moi."

Il accepta de me conduire chez moi, mais j'insistai pour que nous y allâmes à pied, à vitesse humaine, ce qu'il accepta. Ceci était ma dernière balade en tant qu'être humain. Un lourd silence s'était installé, et mon corps commençai à se rafraichir. Chaque pas qui me rapprochait de ma maison m'éloignait de ma condition d'humain. Je n'avais jamais voulu être un vampire, mais je souhaitais encore moins mourir. Cela pouvait sembler égoïste, mais après tout ce que j'avais perdu, je refusais de mourir, bien que je ne fus pas attiré par la vie éternelle. Alors que nous n'étions qu'à quelques pas de chez moi, je ralentis le pas, et respirai plus profondément cet air que j'avais peur de ne plus jamais ressentir pareillement. Une fois arrivé devant ma porte, je sortis mes clef, et Kol posa sa main sur mon épaule.

"Matt, tu ne peux pas te transformer à l'intérieur.  
>-Ma mère ne possède pas la maison, Vicki est morte, et je suis moi aussi mort deux fois cette année. Je peux donc me transformer dedans", expliquai-je simplement.<p>

Lorsque nous eûmes passé le seuil, Kol retira mon manteau et le pendit à une patère. Je me dirigeai silencieusement vers ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit, fixant le plafond. Je sentis Kol lui aussi s'étendre sur mon lit et poser sa tête sur mon torse.

"Est-ce que tu... veux faire quelque chose de spécial avant de te nourrir? demanda-t-il.  
>-Non je... j'aimerai juste t'embrasser une dernière fois."<p>

Il se redressa pour que nos deux visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il plongeait ses yeux dans les miens, et je trouvai du réconfort en pensant que je vivrai pour l'éternité avec lui. Je portai ma main à sa nuque et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, profitant de mon dernier baiser humain. Le baiser fut court mais tendre. Il s'assit près de moi et ôta le bouchon qui fermait la poche de sang. Il me la tendit avec un sourire et après un moment d'hésitation, j'attrapai la poche et la fixai anxieusement. Je pris quelques instants pour prendre conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait, la sensation du matelas contre mon dos, le bruit des cigales, dehors, la lumière légèrement éblouissante d lampadaire qui se trouvait juste devant ma fenêtre. Tout ces petits détails qui perfectionnaient ma vie d'humain sans que je ne m'en rende compte, perfection que j'avais peur de perdre à tout jamais.  
>Je regardai Kol une dernière fois, portai l'orifice à ma bouche, avalait une gorgée de sang, puis fermai les yeux.<p>

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez vous? Ai-je assez bien retranscrit les émotions de Mattounet? :D<p> 


	20. Let The Right One In

_PDV de Matt_

Les rayons du soleil sur mon visage me tirèrent petit à petit du sommeil. J'ignorais à quel moment je m'étais endormi, mais aujourd'hui était différent. J'avais longtemps été réticent au fait d'un jour devenir la raison pour laquelle j'avais quitté Caroline un an plus tôt, mais aujourd'hui, tout cela n'était plus. Je me sentais libéré et je pouvais faire absolument tout ce que je voulait. Je me mis en position assise et regardai Kol, qui dormait toujours. Un bref coup d'œil à mon réveil, affichant 7h46, puis j'attrapai mon oreiller pour donner un grand coup sur la tête de Kol, qui sursauta et afficha une expression de surprise.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-il en se redressant brusquement.  
>-Rien, je voulais te réveiller!" avouai-je avec un air amusé.<p>

Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Je me jetai sur lui et le secouai dans tous les sens pour qu'il accepte de se lever, ce qu'il fit avec mécontentement. Je me pressai vers la cuisine où j'attrapai deux tasses que je remplis du reste de la poche de sang qui avait servi à finaliser ma transformation. Kol arriva a la cuisine, s'assit sur une chaise et s'effondra avec fracas sur la table. Je déposai la tasse devant lui et partis m'asseoir en face de lui.

"Pour un vampire Originel, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, le narguai-je.  
>-Fallait me laisser dormir, j'ai beau être âgé d'un millénaire, je ne tiens pas si je ne dors pas assez.<br>-Petit dormeur, boit, ça te réveillera!"

Il se redressa puis pris sa tasse d'une main et la porta à sa bouche. Il avala l'intégralité de la tasse dés la première fois et alors que je portai ma tasse à mes lèvres, il me stoppa net.

"Tu... Enfin je pensais que tu ne boirai pas de sang... humain!  
>-Compare moi à Stefan tant que tu y es! Je vois pas pourquoi je ne boirai pas du sang humain!"<p>

Il ne répondit pas, et j'entrouvris la bouche pour laisser le sang s'y glisser. L'euphorie s'emparait de moi, et je sentais une étrange mais plaisante sensation de pouvoir se propager dans mon corps, et je fus presque déçu de la brièveté du moment, envolé dés que le sang était vidé de la tasse.

_PDV d'Elena_

J'aurai préféré que tout soit différent. J'en était presque venue à un point où j'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir rencontré les frères Salvatore, si cela signifiait que rien ne serait arrivé à Tyler, Caroline, Jenna et maintenant Alaric, transformé en Orginel par Esther. Seulement, l'on ne pouvait revenir en arrière et changer le passé, et tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de préserver ceux qui me restaient; Jeremy, Bonnie et Matt.  
>Alors que je commençai à préparer mon petit-déjeuner, Jeremy m'appela, du salon, et me dit de venir. Je me rendis au salon et m'installa devant la télé avec lui, prêtant attention à ce que disait le présentateur, apparemment présent sur la scène d'un accident de voiture.<p>

"Encore une catastrophe dans la ville de Mystic Falls où l'on a découvert qu'un accident de voiture avait eu lieu pendant la nuit. Le bureau du shérif a été alerté tôt ce matin, et nous nous sommes immédiatement rendu sur les lieux. Bien que beaucoup de sang ait été trouvé, aucun corps, dans aucune des deux voitures n'a pu être retrouvé, et les plaques d'immatriculation n'ont pas encore été identifiés. La quantié de sang indique qu'une des victime serait morte; le bureau du médecin légiste a pu confirmer la provenance du sang trouvé. Il s'agit d'un étudiant de Mystic Falls High, Matt Donovan..."

La photo de Matt s'afficha sur l'écran de la télévision, et mon expression faciale se dégrada. Je n'était dorénavant plus attentive à ce que disait le journaliste, et, ne sachant comment réagir, je me tournai vers Jeremy, dont les larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues.

"Elena il... Matt est.., murmura-t-il, l'air paniqué et dévasté.  
>-Non, ils n'ont trouvé aucun corps Jer, je suis sûre qu'il va bien! Kol a dû s'occuper de lui", déclarai-je sans en croire le moindre mot.<p>

Je laissa Jeremy pour me ruer sur mon téléphone portable, alors que des larmes commençaient déjà à glisser le long de ma joue. Je m'empressai de composer le numéro de portable de Matt avant de plaquer le téléphone contre mon oreille, espérant une réponse, qui ne tardait pas à parvenir : "Allo?". Reconnaissant sa voix, je fus immédiatement soulagée.

"Matt j'ai vu les informations, tu as eu un accident, et le sang, ils disaient que tu étais sûrement mort et...  
>-Ah Elena! Je viens de me réveiller ne crie pas! Et t'inquiètes pour le sang c'est bon! J'suis un vampire! Bisous!"<p>

Il raccrocha immédiatement, me laissant interdite quelques instants. Quelques instants plus tard, je poussai un cri mêlant plusieurs émotions, que je ne parvenais même pas à identifier.

_PDV de Kol_

"Je suis un vampire, bisous? T'as pas trouvé mieux pour lui annoncer ça? demandai-je sur le ton de la moquerie.  
>-Retourne dormir toi!" rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire qui me fit craquer.<p>

Je lui lançai immédiatement un regard séducteur qu'il compris de suite. Il utilisa sa nouvelle vitesse de vampire pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi, et je m'empressai de lui ôter son haut avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. En un éclair, il déchira ma chemise et me plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine avec sa puissance nouvellement acquise et attrapa mes cuisses, qu'il porta à sa taille, me décollant du sol. Notre baiser se faisait de plus en plus torride, et Matt me décollait du mur pour me plaquer à nouveau contre la cloison qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Alors que je commençais à déboutonner les boutons du jean de Matt, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, mais Matt continuait de m'embrasser.

"Hey Matt!" s'exclama une voix qui m'était totalement inconnue.

Je vis le visage de Matt s'illuminer alors qu'il me déposait au sol pour se retourner et sauter dans les bras du jeune homme qui venait d'entrer. Je restait adossé au mur, attendant que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi mon copain torse nu était en train d'enlacer un inconnu. Finalement, Matt m'attrapa par la main et me tira jusqu'à lui.

"Tony, voici Kol Mikaelson, mon copain, et Kol voici Tony Fell, mon meilleur ami, que je n'ai pas vu depuis trois ans!"

* * *

><p>Pour les intéressées, le nouveau personnage, Tony Fell, est personnifié par Alex Meraz, dont la photo est disponible sur mon profil!<p>

Et toujours merci pour les reviews!


	21. The House Guest

_PDV de Matt_

"Tony, voici Kol Mikaelson, mon copain, et Kol voici Tony Fell, mon meilleur ami, que je n'ai pas vu depuis trois ans!"

Kol serra la main à Tony avant que je ne me tourne vers ce dernier.

"Je suis si heureux de te voir! Qu'est-ce qui te ramène à Mystic Falls?  
>-Comme l'année scolaire est finie, j'en profite pour passer voir de la famille, et bien sûr toi!<br>-Tu es venu tout seul? Julian n'est pas avec toi?  
>-Julian? Ça fait au moins deux ans qu'il m'a quitté! Et jusqu'à récemment, je suis sorti avec une certaine Jessica, mais j'ai rompu donc oui, je suis venu tout seul et je suis passé te voir avant d'aller chez Meredith, ma tante! Et, toi? Raconte, tu as un copain? Matt Donovan gay, si quelqu'un me l'avait dit je n'y aurait jamais cru!<br>-Ça va bientôt faire deux mois qu'on sort ensemble!  
>-Félicitations! Moi, je ne suis pas adepte des longues relations, déclara-t-il à Kol.<br>-Sachant que pour lui, une semaine c'est long..." ajoutai-je ironiquement.

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule et j'affichai un air faussement outré avant qu'un bruit de voiture se garant devant chez moi ne nous parvienne. Tony s'approcha de la fenêtre alors que j'enfilai mon t-shirt. Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas et deux voix masculines, paniquées et assez effrayées nous parvinrent.

"MATT! cria l'un.  
>-Où es-tu?" s'empressa de demander l'autre.<p>

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre qu'ils arrivent au salon pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Jeremy et Tyler. Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé la cuisine pour arriver au salon, Jeremy eut l'air immédiatement soulagé et se dirigea vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

"Matt, nous étions si inquiets on... on a vu les informations et ils ont retrouvé ton sang sur les lieux d'un accident de voiture."

Alors qu'il parlait, Tyler était venu me prendre dans ses bras également, et aucun ne semblait décidé à me lâcher. Je ne réagissais pas, ne sachant quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas parler de vampires devant Tony. Quoiqu'en fait, il était un Fell, je ne voyais donc pas pourquoi il ignorerait l'existence ds vampires. Cependant, je devais en avoir le cœur net.

"Euh... je peux parler à Tony un instant? demandai-je en me dégageant de l'étreinte de Jeremy et Tyler et en entrainant Tony vers la cuisine. Tony je... je vais te poser une question qui...  
>-Matt je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Oui, je suis au courant de leur existence, et j'ai aussi compris que tu en étais un. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois revenu à Mystic Falls? J'ai moi aussi eu vent de cet accident de voiture et j'ai cru au pire. J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu serai devenu comme eux... L'espace d'un instant j'ai même espéré que tu sois mort, je ne savais pas si je supporterai de te voir comme un vampire."<p>

Je restai bouche bée devant sa déclaration. Mon meilleur ami aurait préféré que je meure plutôt que de devenir un vampire. Je tirai une chaise et m'y assit, essayant d'assimiler ce que je venais d'entendre. Tony se rapprocha de moi et hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule.

"Mais je suis prêt à faire un effort! Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et je m'y habituerai; seulement il faut que tu comprennes que depuis que je suis enfant, on m'a appris à détester ces créatures, alors il est normal que j'ai un peu de mal à accepter ta condition, mais s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas!"

J'étais satisfait par sa réaction et je le lui fit comprendre en le prenant dans mes bras. Au vu de la réaction que j'avais eu envers Caroline, je n'avais pas le droit de juger la sienne qui, pour quelqu'un qui hait les vampires, était plus que satisfaisante. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite les autres dans le salon.

"Tyler, tu te souviens de Tony? Et Tony, voici Jeremy, le petit frère d'Elena!"

Ils se saluèrent mutuellement et Jeremy et Tyler me lancèrent derechef un regard lourd de questions, je savais que je devait tout leur dire.

"Jer,, Ty je... enfin comme vous l'avez sans doute compris je... je suis devenu un... un vampire, grâce au sang de Rebekah..."

Je me contentai sobrement de leur annoncer la nouvelle, et se fut Tyler qui répondit le premier.

"Mmm... J'ai envie de dire : Bienvenue au club!  
>-Quant à moi, pour avoir tenté plusieurs fois de me faire transformer par Anna, je n'ai rien à dire, mais du j'ai l'impression d'être le seul humain à Mystic Falls, dit-il sur le ton de la rigolade, pour détendre l'atmosphère."<p>

Puis, un silence gênant s'installa, et je voyais de coin de l'œil Tony me faire de discrets signes en direction de Tyler et je parvint à lire un "Waow" su ses lèvres.

"Bon eh bien on va... partir, annonça Tyler. Matt, on passera demain pour voir comment tu vas!  
>-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir tous les deux en même temps!<br>-Quoi? Et laisser Jer sans défense dans une maison avec deux vampires? Hors de question! s'exclama-t-il, faisant rougir Jeremy qui lui mit un coup de coude pas si discret dans les côtes.  
>-Deux vampires? s'interrogea Tony.<br>-Oui, j'en suis un aussi, répondit Kol. Un des Originels, les premiers de la race."

L'expression de Tony était indescriptible tellement la surprise déformait son visage. Il ne savait quoi dire et Tyler et Jeremy en profitèrent pour nous saluer. Tyler ouvrit la porte d'entrée et laissa Jeremy sortir avant lui. Une fois la porte fermée, Tony changea immédiatement de sujet.

"Tyler Lockwood et le petit frère d'Elena? Sérieusement?  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? demandai-je, même si je savais pertinemment de quoi Tony voulait parler.<br>-Arrête! On ne me la fait pas à moi, il y a clairement un truc entre eux! "Et laisser Jer sans défense dans une maison avec deux vampires?" dit-il en imitant le comportement de Tyler quelques instants plus tôt.  
>-Oh arrête! Ils croient que personne ne le remarque mais s'ils ne nous disent rien, c'est pour une bonne raison!<br>-Mouais... Et puis, depuis quand Tyler est-il devenu si sexy? Il a bien changé en 3 ans!"

Avant que je n'eus le temps de répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau brusquement, laissant cette fois Elena rentrer dans la maison. A l'instar de Jeremy et Tyler, dés qu'elle eut passé la porte du salon, elle se jeta dans mes bras.

"Matt, sache que je serai là pour toi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Matt.  
>-Oui Elena, je sais, dis-je d'un ton détaché, qui amusa un peu Tony.<br>-Comment vas-tu dire ça à Bonnie? Elle a eu du mal à accepter Caroline, il faudrait que tu lui parles.  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas Elena, je compte passer la voir dans l'après-midi! Tu te souviens de Tony? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.<br>-Oui bien sûr, comment vas-tu? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, comme si elle venait d'oublier notre précédente conversation.  
>-Bien et toi? Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé à larguer celui-ci, dit-il en me désignant.<br>-Il fallait bien, et puis il semblerai qu'il ait trouvé mieux que moi", déclara-t-elle en souriant à Kol.

Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas mentionné ses parents pour cause de notre rupture ne m'étonna pas, car je savais qu'elle évitai souvent le sujet. Elle continua brièvement de discuter avec Tony, alors que Kol m'attrapa par la taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. A l'époque où il vivait encore à Mystic Falls, Tony ne se mélangeait pas avec mes amis, à part Elena. Il n'avait rien contre eux mais nous étions tellement proche que nous restions la plupart du temps ensemble, et ce fut après son départ que je me rapprochât de Caroline, Bonnie et Tyler. Au bout de quelques minutes, Elena, ayant l'air d'avoir totalement oublié pourquoi elle était arrivée paniquée chez moi, nous annonça qu'elle rentrait chez elle pour déjeuner. C'était une des qualités de Tony, il avait cette capacité à distraire les gens en leur parlant et à les faire changer d'avis sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.  
>Quelques heures plus tard, après que Kol, Tony et moi ayons fini de manger, je décida de les laisser tous les deux quelques temps, pendant que j'irais chez Bonnie. Cela permettrai à mon meilleur ami et à mon petit ami de faire plus ample connaissance et de sympathiser. Je démarrai mon camion, qui commençait à se faire vieux, et me dirigeai vers chez Bonnie. Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, j'hésitai longtemps avant de frapper deux grands coups. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire et m'invita à entrer. Une fois que j'eus fermé la porte, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, toujours souriante. Mais tout à coup, son expression passa de la joie à la terreur, et elle retira immédiatement sa main.<p>

"Oh non, pas toi, murmura-t-elle avant de commencer à sangloter.  
>-Bonnie, je sais que c'est une des dernières chose que tu attendais mais j'aimerai que tu comprennes, ce n'était pas intentionnel et je vais essayer de me contrôler, c'est promis.<br>-C'est juste qu'après Caroline, je ne pensais pas que je devrais revivre ça. J'aurai aimé avoir tout fait pour empêcher ça, mais si tu l'acceptes, je vais le devoir aussi. Je vais t'ensorceler un bijou en lapis-lazuli pour que tu puisses vivre au soleil. J'espère t'aider à continuer de vivre ta vie normalement par ce geste.  
>-Merci Bonnie, pour tout."<p>

Nous passâmes l'après-midi chez elle à discuter des vampires, et je voyais à son attitude qu'elle se retenait de montrer sa réticence envers mon espèce. Cependant, je comprenais. Elle était une sorcière, il était donc normal qu'elle déteste les vampires et de plus, sa grand-mère était morte en en aidant. J'admirais la retenue dont elle faisait preuve à mon égard, ainsi que celle dont elle avait fait preuve envers Caroline. C'était une des qualités de Bonnie, elle parvenait à faire passer ses sentiments avant ses préjugés.  
>Alors qu'il se faisait de plus en plus tard, je lui annonçai que je rentrai chez moi pour manger et me reposer. Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et je la pris une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de monter dans ma camionnette. Dés que j'arrivai chez moi, je me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur, dans lequel je fus agréablement surpris de trouver une dizaine de poches de sang. Un mot était déposé dessus, et je m'empressai de le lire.<br>"Elena m'a mis au courant, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Je peux t'aider si tu le veux. Stefan"  
>C'était extrêmement gentil de sa part, et je pensais bien le remercier dés que je le pourrais. J'attrapai une des poches et remplis un verre de sang. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le salon tout en sirotant le délicieux euphorisant liquide. Je fus surpris de n'y trouver personne. Je décidai donc d'aller directement dans ma chambre. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je vis Tony torse nu dans mon lit en train de lire un livre.<p>

"Tu veux pas dormir dans la chambre de ma mère?  
>-C'est dégoutant, tous les hommes qu'elle s'est tapé dedans, je ne veux même pas y penser. Tu ne veux pas qu'on dorme ensemble, comme avant?<br>-Bon ok, décale-toi!"

Il se rapprocha du bord et j'ôtai mes vêtements pour finir en caleçon avant de m'étendre sur le lit tout en regardant Tony lire.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais plutôt mignon avec tes lunettes? demandai-je simplement.  
>-Non. Tu était hétéro avant, rappelle-toi! Un mec ne dit pas ça à un autre mec, répondit-il sans décrocher son regard du livre.<br>-Eh bien j'aurai dû. Tu as l'air plus posé et moins inaccessible.  
>-Merci, mais c'est l'heure de dormir! Essaye de ne pas me croquer pendant la nuit, je suis blindé de verveine."<p>

Je souris à sa dernière remarque puis il posa son livre sur la table de nuit avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il déposa finalement un léger bisous sur ma joue et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je lui retournai l'expression avant de petit à petit m'endormir.

* * *

><p>Encore merci pour les reviews, et désolé d'être aussi long à chaque fois :


	22. The Birthday

_PDV de Matt_

La porte du Grill s'ouvra et Jeremy entra dans la salle en se dirigeant vers le bar, où je me trouvais. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et s'affala sur le comptoir. J'attendis qu'il parle ou qu'il réagisse quelques instants, et il finit par se redresser pour me commander un verre d'eau que je lui servis. Il avait une mine épuisée et ses yeux étaient soulignés de grosses cernes noires.

"Tu vas bien? demandai-je, incertain.  
>-Non je suis fatigué... Hier soir je suis allé chez Tyler et...<br>-Arrête! le coupai-je. Ne me raconte pas les détails s'il te plait, je pense avoir compris!  
>-Roh Matt... On n'a fait que parler! Le jour où il se passera ce que tu penses, je ne viendrai te le dire...<br>-Ah... Tu as dit "le jour où il se passera" et non "s'il se passait", le taquinai-je.  
>-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler", ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard.<p>

Il était intimidé et avait surement honte, mais je décidai de reprendre mon sérieux. Je souhaitais avoir cette conversation avec lui, même si j'avais été déterminé de les laisser nous avouer leur relation quand ils le voulaient, s'il y en avait une, et je décidai de faire le premier pas pour le mettre à l'aise et lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait tout me dire.

"Jeremy écoute, vous vous croyez discrets et subtils mais on a tous remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et Tyler! Et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Tyler est un mec en or depuis quelques temps, et vous êtes deux de mes meilleurs amis donc si vous êtes heureux, je suis heureux."

Il ne me répondit pas mais se contenta de me remercier avec un sourire pour avoir crevé l'abcès. Je continuai de lui parler de Tyler, de lui dire à quel point il était devenu bon et aimant. Mais tout cela, il le savait déjà. Je laissai un silence s'installer pour inciter Jeremy à entrer dans la conversation et à me dévoiler ses pensées.

"Je sais Matt, Tyler est beau, gentil, attentif et quand je suis avec lui il est différent, et je le suis aussi. Il n'a pas cette attitude arrogante qu'il peut avoir parfois, il est parfait, commença Jeremy avant de se rendre compte qu'il se laissait peut-être un peu trop aller.  
>-Et... que ressens-tu?<br>-Je ne sais pas... Bien sûr j'adore être avec lui mais j'ai l'impression que si le monde est au courant, tout ça s'évapore... Et je ne sais plus quoi penser parce que... Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait...  
>-Et comment as-tu réagi? questionnai-je.<br>-Je lui ai répondu que j'avais des devoirs à faire et je me suis enfui.  
>-Ah... Si tu veux, j'essaierai de lui parler.<br>-Merci Matt mais je vais essayer d'arranger mon erreur et de lui dire ce que je ressens."

Nous continuâmes brièvement de parler de Tyler et je parvins néanmoins à obtenir la permission de Jeremy pour parler à Tyler de la conversation que nous venions d'avoir. Après m'avoir souhaité une bonne après-midi, Jeremy s'en alla, sans un mot de plus.  
>Il avait dû oublier.<br>A la fin de mon service, je me dépêchai de me changer dans les vestiaires, impatient de rentrer chez moi. Ma mère n'avait sûrement pas dû laisser de message et oublier elle aussi, mais je ne m'en étonnait pas. Arrivé devant chez moi, je sortis mes clefs de ma poche et me dirigeai vers ma porte d'entrée. Lorsque je m'apprêtait à introduire la clef dans la serrure, je remarquai que la porte était ouverte. Je regardai dans l'allée, mais la voiture de Tony n'était pas là. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans ma maison. Je me forçai à faire le moins de bruit possible en poussant la porte. J'entrai lentement dans la cuisine et par réflexe humain, oubliant que j'avais les moyens de me défendre, j'attrapai un couteau. Lorsque je fis irruption dans le salon, la lumière s'alluma et je vis tous mes amis s'écrier "BON ANNIVERSAIRE!".  
>Je fus agréablement surpris et heureux de leur surprise. Jeremy était là lui aussi, il n'avait donc pas oublié, mais s'était contenté de ne pas me souhaiter mon anniversaire de toute la matinée. Elena s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire pour me prendre dans ses bras.<p>

"Joyeux anniversaire!"

Je remerciai immédiatement tous les invités de cette merveilleuse surprise. Je fus étonné de voir Stefan et surtout Damon, mais je me doutant qu'Elena avait organisé l'événement. De plus, Rebekah était là, ce qui donnait une autre raison à Damon de venir.  
>Ils s'approchèrent chacun leur tour pour offrir leurs cadeaux. Je reçu plusieurs dizaines de vêtements, de l'argent, et lorsque Tony s'approcha de moi, il me tendit un écrin, que je m'empressai d'ouvrir. J'y trouvai un superbe bracelet en or. Tony m'incita à regarder l'intérieur du bijou, et j'y vis nos initiales gravées. Je lui sautai dans les bras pour le remercier et immédiatement, je le vis se retourner vers Kol. S'il avait parlé, j'en déduis par son air qu'il aurait dit "Essaye de faire mieux que ça!". Je souris, amusé de la rivalité qui commençait déjà à s'installer entre eux deux.<br>Kol m'écarta ensuite de la foule et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"Matt, je peux te parler?" proposa-t-il en ouvrant la porte, m'invitant à sortir, ce que je fis.  
>"Kol ne t'inquiètes pas! Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, qu'importe ce que tu m'offriras, ça ne changera rien à ce que je... Oh putain de merde!"<p>

Je venais de me retourner vers la rue et ce que j'y avais vu m'avais fait perdre mes moyens.  
>Une Maserati Grancabrio noire flambant neuve était garée juste devant ma maison. Je me retournai vers Kol, qui affichait un grand sourire.<p>

"Joyeux anniversaire!"

Là encore, je me jetais dans ses bras et m'empressai de l'embrasser fougueusement. Cependant, je rompis vite le baiser, trop pressé de tester ma nouvelle voiture. Je grimpais immédiatement sur le siège conducteur et démarra l'engin. Je fis rugir plusieurs fois le moteur, totalement comblé et euphorique. Kol m'y rejoins et se tourna vers moi.

"Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de l'essayer, mais ça serait dommage de louper ta fête..."  
>"Mais..." commençai-je.<br>"On fera un tour ensemble demain matin. Tu n'as pas envie de faire attendre tes invités, si?"

J'abandonnai, mais j'étais tout de même impatient de l'essayer. Nous rentrâmes donc dans ma maison et je vis Tyler remplir une dizaine de verres de Vodka, Whisky ou autres mélanges douteux dont je ne voulais même pas connaitre la composition. Je m'approchai de la table et il me tendit un verre, dont le contenu était verdâtre.

"Ne me dis pas ce que c'est" demandai-je en avalant d'un trait l'alcool.

Il fut surpris mais me tendit un autre verre, cette fois rouge et en prit un.

"Que la fête commence!" s'exclama-t-il après que nous ayons trinqué.

_PDV de Kol_

Alors que la fête battait son plein, que les invités étaient pour la plupart ivres, j'aperçus Jeremy, en retrait, assis sur une chaise.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandai-je en m'asseyant près de lui.  
>"Rien" répondit-il simplement.<p>

Il avait l'air en colère, et en suivant son regard, j'aperçus Tony, à califourchon sur Tyler, qui s'était endormi sur une chaise, lui couvrant le cou de baisers. Je levai les yeux au ciel et attrapai Jeremy par le bras, le dirigeant vers Tony.

"Kol lâches moi! Tu es fou ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?" s'offusqua-t-il.  
>"Allé lances-toi Jeremy! C'est pas en le regardant de loin que tu vas réussir à conquérir Tyler! Alors lances-toi!"<p>

Il rougit et hésita un moment mais finit par s'approcher de Tony, qu'il interpela.

"Dit, ça te dirais de le laisser tranquille? Ce n'est pas un jouet!"  
>"Lâche-moi Gilbert! Il ne s'en souviendra même pas. Tires-toi!"<br>"Je pense qu'il veut dire que Tyler est déjà pris!" intervins-je.  
>"Ne te mêles pas de ça, toi!"<br>"Sinon quoi? Tu vas me frapper?" rétorquai-je.

Il me jeta un regard noir puis après quelques instants, s'en alla. Alors que Tyler se réveillait et demandait à Jeremy ce qu'il s'était passé, en lui prenant la main, je décidai de rejoindre les autres, partis dans la cuisine, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

_PDV de Matt_

Une fois Kol et moi seuls dans la cuisine, après que tous mes amis furent partis, y compris Tony, parti dormir chez sa tante Meredith, je décidai de ranger le salon avant de rejoindre Kol dans la chambre. Mais lorsque j'arrivai au salon, je surpris Jeremy et Tyler en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé. M'ayant remarqué, ils cessèrent immédiatement.

"Oh, désolé les garçons je pensais que tout le monde était parti je vais vous laisser vous... enfin... Je vais vous laisse quoi!" bafouillai-je.  
>"Désolé Matt!" cria Jeremy pour que je l'entende de la cuisine, où j'étais retourné.<p>

Quelques instants plus tard, ils me rejoignirent dans la cuisine pour me dire au revoir, et ils quittèrent rapidement la maison.  
>Je m'empressai de rejoindre Kol dans la chambre pour le mettre au courant de la nouvelle.<p>

"Devine quoi!" m'exclamai-je en sautant sur le lit.  
>"Ummm... Laisse moi réfléchir... Tu as surpris Jeremy et Tyler en pleine séance pelotage dans le salon." déclara-t-il simplement.<br>"C'est très malpoli d'utiliser tes supers-oreilles pour les espionner!"  
>"C'est toi que j'espionnais! Je ne te laisse pas sans surveillance avec ce Tony qui rôde."<br>"Oh Kol soit un peu indulgent avec lui, c'est mon meilleur ami! Et si ça peut te rassurer, ton cadeau est vraiment mieux que le sien!"  
>"Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu!" annonça-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en s'allongeant sur moi et en m'embrassant.<p>

Nous continuâmes de nous embrasser fougueusement avant de finalement vivre une longue et folle nuit de passion.

_

Je fus réveillé par la lumière du jour et sans le moindre bruit, je quittai la chambre pour m'installer devant la télé. Je regardais les info lorsque Kol, sorti de nulle part, se jeta sur moi, occupant toute la longueur du canapé. Je me positionnai au dessus de lui et, comme il m'avait fait la veille, commençai à l'embrasser sauvagement. Je passais mes mains sur son torse déjà nu alors qu'il défit ma ceinture, pour envoyer mon pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors qu'il étais sur le point de descendre mon boxer, une voix me fit brusquement lever la tête.

"Oh non, pas encore. Après la fille de Lezzie Forbes, un mec?"  
>"Maman!" m'exclamai-je, surpris.<p> 


End file.
